Scott Pilgrim: Tribulations
by Basiliskman1
Summary: 1 year after the events of book 6, Scott has finally worked up the nerve to propose to Ramona for her hand in marriage. However, when a new set of ominous characters tries to take Ramona away from him, Scott will do anything to defend his hopefully wife to be. Will he succeed? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by both Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own any of the characters in this story at all, save for the OC characters who are featured in this story. That being said, enjoy the story.

Break Up Blues!

It is a starry night out tonight, with a large, glowing full moon glistening brightly in the sky. The symphony of crickets is heard, and the howling of the moon is also heard. We descend upon a tall, regal looking mansion, made with white bricks, and a black tile roof.

A tall, white limousine drives up to the mansion, and then immediately stops. The driver, whose face is deathly pale proceeds to exit the driver's seat and heads back downward toward the back of the car. He takes the keys of said car and unlocks the trunk. Inside the trunk is a woman wearing a raven black dress, and with green hair is seen tied and gagged, her eyes also covered with a blindfold.

We cut to the same pair of people, the deathly pale person dragging the hapless woman with one of his hands. The woman is seen struggling, but to no avail.

We cut to what looks to be an office, an ominous figure sitting in his chair, covered in shadows. Not much is seen of this man, except for that his hair seems to be blond, and he is wearing a white business suit of sorts with a red tie. He takes a sip of a glass of wine, you know, like any good moustache twirler would in this situation.

The pale man proceeds to open the door, and drags the lady into the office. He seats her in the right chair.

"Chives, you know that only people on my good side get to sit in the right chair, place her in the left chair." Said the man, with what sounds to be a British accent.

"My apologiesss." Said the pale man, hissing. He picks the young woman up again, and places her in the left chair.

"You may leave now, Chives. I wish to speak with this woman alone." Said the man.

"Yesss sssir." Said the pale man, now called Chives. He proceeds to walk out the door, closing it behind him.

The man behind the desk proceeds to get up and walk towards the woman. He violently yanks the gag out of her mouth, and takes off the blindfold as well.

"Ah, Lilith." Said the man.

"Adonis? Is that you? Because if it is, then what the hell are you doing!?" Said the woman, now called Lilith.

"Oh good, you remember I, Adonis Powell's name." Said the man, boisterously, now called Adonis.

"As full of yourself as ever I see." Said Lilith.

"Lilith, do you know why I, Adonis, have called you here tonight?" Asked Adonis, now sitting back in his chair.

"This aught to be good for a laugh. OK, tell me why, you, Adonis, have called me, Lilith here." Said Lilith in a sarcastic tone.

"OK, if you keep up with the sarcasm it's going to be a long night." Said Adonis. "I, Adonis, believe that you and I, Adonis, should get back together."

"Absolutely not." Said Lilith.

"Why not?" Asked Adonis in an annoyed tone.

"Have you seen the way you acted? Every date we've been on has either been completely and totally embarassing, or a complete snooze. Not to mention that everytime we went on a date, I had to pay for every single one of them." Said Lilith.

"Why should I, Adonis, have to spend my own money?" Asked Adonis.

"It's a little thing called courtesy, Adonis, look it up in the dictionary." Said Lilith.

"Oh come on, Lilith. Don't I, Adonis, always protect you from those other cretins when they bother us on our dates?" Asked Adonis.

"Those "Cretins" as you call them were all waitors Adonis. Some of which happened to be my friends." Said Lilith.

"Well, what about that one time where that one guy came out and attacked us in the home? He looked suspicious, therefore I, Adonis, took care of him." Said Adonis.

"That was my grandfather, you idiot." Said Lilith.

"You know Lilith, I, Adonis ain't perfect." Said Adonis. "Hence why I, Adonis, am asking for one last chance." Said Adonis.

"No." Said Lilith bluntly.

At that moment, Adonis' eyes begin to glow a menacing red.

"Alright fine, if I, Adonis, can't have you Lilith. THEN NO ONE CAN!" Yelled Adonis. Adonis then proceeds to grab Lilith by the neck and drags her close to him. He then proceeds to flash a sinister grin, filled to the brim with razor sharp teeth.

"L...Let me go!" Screamed Lilith.

"NOM NOM NOM!" Yelled Adonis as he takes a bite out of her neck.

Outside, we see a man wearing a pair of earrings adorned with sapphire. The man in question has brown hair, and is wearing sunglasses in the incredibly dark mansion. He is wearing a black suit, and a red tie. The sounds of screaming and chomping are heard on the other side of the door.

"Looks like he's going through another break up." Thought the man to himself, his voice bearing an Irish accent.

At that moment, the door proceeds to open, and Adonis is seen walking out, his crisp white suit covered in blood. Adonis proceeds to straighten out his tie.

"Didn't go well at all, I imagine." Said the man in the black suit.

"No Dullahan, it went swimmingly, couldn't you tell?" Asked Adonis in a sarcastic tone.

"I don' see why ya got to eat every girl who rejects ya, but hey, if that's how you cope with things..." Said Dullahan.

"Shut up Dullahan, unless you want to be decapitated again." Said Adonis.

"Aye." Said Dullahan.

"Sigh" Sighed Adonis. "She was a looker too. Darn shame that she couldn't accept I, Adonis for who I, Adonis am."

"It was her loss boss." Said Dullahan. "There are plenty more fish in the sea though."

"That is true, but you know, these New York girls are all the same, always wanting me to buy things for them, wanting me to be more romantic." Said Adonis. "Do they know who I, Adonis am? I, Adonis, am extremely romantic!"

"Well, perhaps these New York girls just don't see that." Said Dullahan.

"I, Adonis, couldn't agree more." Said Adonis.

"If I could make a suggestion, master Adonis." Said Dullahan.

"I, Adonis, am listening." Said Adonis.

"If the girls in New York are so quick to reject you, then maybe the same thing can be said about every other girl in the states." Said Dullahan.

"Go on." Said Adonis.

"Perhaps we should try to get a girlfriend from out of the country, like say our neighbors up north." Said Dullahan.

"Country up north? What, you mean Canada?" Asked Adonis.

"Exactly." Said Dullahan. "We can head to Toronto first thing in the morning and pick up any girl of your choice."

"That sounds incredibly stupid." Said Adonis.

"It was just a suggestion, master Adonis." Said Dullahan. "I'm only tryin ta help."

"But you know, I, Adonis, could use some time off." Said Adonis. "So maybe we'll head up to Toronto anyway, just to clear my mind off things."

"An excellent idea master Adonis. I shall tell Chives to pack your bags immediately." Said Dullahan.

Dullahan proceeds to walk away, leaving Adonis to himself.

"Granted I, Adonis could go to any other country I, Adonis pleased, but hey, Canada is awfully close, and who knows, maybe I, Adonis will find someone to replace Lilith there." Thought Adonis to himself.

Adonis then proceeds to look back into his office, and sees a bloody mess sprawled across the entire office.

"I, Adonis will have one of the servants clean that up." Said Adonis, who then proceeds to walk away from the scene.

Meanwhile, up north, in the graceful land of Toronto, Canada. The skies are filled to the brim with stars, and the moon still shines with unending radiance. In the distance we see a city filled to the brim with lights.

A lone man is walking along the railings, wearing a blue jacket, and a black undershirt, wearing a pair of long blue pants. He has short brown hair, and is apparently talking to someone on his cell phone.

"Nah, that's basically all I have to say about that little incident." Said the man. "Huh? Oh, Ramona, yeah, she's doing just fine."

The man continues to walk along the railings, and proceeds to look towards the glowing city.

"No, not yet." Said the man. "Now, Kim, don't worry, I'll pop that particular question when the time comes...Really soon I assure you...Yeah, talk to you later too, bye."

The man hangs up his phone, and proceeds to dig something out of his pocket. When he finally burrows the object up, it is revealed to be a small, golden ring ensnared with an emerald.

"Hard to believe it's already been a year." Thought the man to himself. "All of that hardship just so I could date one girl, no...one woman." He analyzes the ring a little bit more and smiles.

"I just hope the proposal goes well." Said the man to himself, now proceeding to walk away in the distance.

Comments: And thus the start of a new story has been created. This came out a lot faster than you thought it would, didn't it? Well, I just hope this is a good first impression, if it isn't, I promise it will only get better from here. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter, please leave me your comments and reviews, as I love hearing feedback from you guys. And I will see you next chapter.


	2. Operation: Halloween Proposal!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by both Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own any of the characters in this story at all, save for the OC characters who are featured in this story. That being said, enjoy the story.

Operation: Halloween Proposal!

Night embraces the sky once more, however this time, the atmosphere is completely different. Roaming the streets are a bunch of kids being escorted by parents all dressed up as different assortments of monsters, superheroes and the like. They head up to a small household, and ring the doorbell.

A few moments pass, and we see a young woman with short blonde hair, wearing a dress of determinate colors of pink, white and blue. She is wearing a tiara with a red Rupee like attachment on it. On the dress is some sort of avian design, adorned with a series of three golden triangles.

"Trick or treat!" Said the group of children.

"Oh wow, nice costumes. Here you go." Said the young woman, handing them what looks to be hard candies. "Have a Happy Halloween."

"Thank you." Said the children. The young woman proceeds to close the door and turns back.

"Scott, come on, Stephen's Halloween Party is going to start soon." Said the young woman.

"Coming!" Said a familiar voice.

"Scott, you've been in there for almost half an hour, how long does it take to dress up like an elf of all things?" Asked the young woman.

"Link is not an elf, he is a Hylian!" Said the voice, now belonging to an individual called Scott.

"You are such a nerd." Said the young woman. "Of course, that's what I love about you."

The figure comes from the shadows, wearing an all green outfit, with a white undershirt. He sheaths out a long, broadsword of sorts and waves it in the air all dramatic like. On the man's head is a green cap.

"Come on Scott, we're going to be late." Said the young woman.

"You're no fun, you know that Ramona?" Asked Scott.

"Sorry." Said the young woman, called Ramona. "You look great."

"Thanks, you too." Said Scott. The two exchange a small kiss before heading out. They place a bowl of candy on one of the chairs, and Ramona proceeds to lock the door behind them.

"So, on a scale from 1 to 10, how well do you think Stephen can run a party?" Asked Ramona.

"Not sure, Stephen has never thrown a party before, a Halloween party especially." Said Scott.

"Well, guess we'll find out when we get there, huh?" Asked Ramona.

"Yup." Said Scott simply.

"OK, I think we're a far enough distance." Said Ramona. She takes her purse and opens it. "After you."

"Why do we have to hide the fact that Subspace exists? Chances are these people have seen some weirder shit in their day." Said Scott.

"Cause you don't know what tyrannical megalomaniac would witness it and want to make his or her own." Said Ramona. "The last thing we need is another Gideon."

"Good point." Said Scott. "But at the same time, I can't help but think that's just being a little paranoid."

"Just get in the purse." Said Ramona.

"OK, OK." Said Scott. He jumps in, and disappears. Ramona proceeds to jump in as well, and the purse proceeds to disappear.

"Funny, I don't remember your purse working like this." Said Scott.

"Maybe it's because we haven't used it in a while." Said Ramona. "That, and I had some modifications done on my purse."

"That must be it." Said Scott.

"Come on, Stephen's house isn't going to come to us." Said Ramona.

"Right." Said Scott, following behind.

The two continue to walk along the desolate roads, the horizons bleak, and dark.

"Is it just me, or does Subspace seem a little bit more...dreary." Said Scott.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, it does seem a bit more dreary. No worries though, we'll be out of here soon enough." Said Ramona.

The two continue to walk a little bit more, and soon find an opening.

"And here's our stop." Said Ramona. Ramona proceeds to jump through, Scott following behind her.

They appear in front of a large house, the lights are on, and loud music is heard playing on the inside.

Scott rings the doorbell. A few moments pass, and a tall, broad man dressed up as Frankenstein's monster opens the door.

"Hey Stephen." Said Scott.

"Scott, Ramona, the two of you made it." Said the man, now called Stephen. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Link and Zelda from the Legend of Zelda series." Said Scott. "We've told you that we were dressing up like them for the 6th time now."

"OK OK, don't be getting your knots tied, sheesh. Don't just stand there either, come in." Said Stephen.

Scott and Ramona walk in, a few people look at them as they enter, but immediately go back to their conversations before long.

"Wow, house is packed." Said Scott.

"No kidding." Said Ramona.

"Refreshments are over there, we got nachos, punch, among some more adult oriented drinks. Also we got cupcakes..." Said Stephen.

"Cupcakes?" Asked Ramona, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, why not." Said Stephen. "We also have assorted meats and vegetables. Help yourselves."

"Thank you." Said Scott.

"If you want to hang out, we'll be in the back." Said Stephen.

"Alright." Said Scott.

"Other than that, make yourselves at home." Said Stephen, who then proceeds to walk off.

"Well, you heard the man, let's make ourselves comfortable." Said Scott.

"I'm going to go outside, care to join?" Asked Ramona.

"I'll catch up, you hurry along, now." Said Scott.

"OK Scott." Said Ramona.

Ramona proceeds to walk off, and Scott immediately makes his way upstairs. He runs into a bathroom, and turns on a light. He then reaches into the cap of his Link costume, and pulls out the golden ring adorned with an emerald.

Scott then proceeds to clear his throat.

"Ramona...it has been a year since I've asked you out...a year since we made our relationship official...A year since we defeated your 7 Evil Exes...through out the year, we have grown to like each other, this liking has turned into love. I love you Ramona...you love me...It would make me happy if you would answer me this one question...Will you be my wife?" Asked Scott out loud. "Phew, alright. Hopefully I can remember to make that speech later."

"Do you always talk out loud to yourself?" Asked someone at the other side of the door. Scott's face immediately becomes shrouded with shock.

Scott opens the door and casually walks out, a man, dressed up like a vampire is seen staring at him funny.

"Sup." Said Scott, pumping one fist in the air. The guy just rolls his eyes and enters into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, in the back, we see a red headed young woman dressed up like a witch talking with another young woman with long, black hair, wearing glasses, wearing what looks like a devil costume. The two young women are looking down at a strange board like object with letters sprawled all over it.

"So, what am I supposed to be looking at here?" Asked the red head.

"It's an ouija board." Said the black haired woman. "We can talk to spirits with this thing."

"Oh wow, waking up the spirits of the dead, there's going to be no repercussions to this at all." Said the red head, rolling her eyes.

"Humor me, will you?" Asked the black haired woman.

"Fine." Said the red head.

"Now in order for this thing to work, I'm going to need you to ask a question." Said the black haired woman.

"What type of question?" Asked the red head.

"Any." Said the black haired woman.

"OK...what are the chances of Lara over here getting a boyfriend?" Asked the red head.

"That depends, how pretty is she?" Asked the ouija board, it's voice sounding very familiar.

"So so." Said the red head.

"Well, maybe if I, Adonis, were to see her in person, I'd consider going out on a date with her." Said the voice, revealing itself to be Adonis.

"Master Adonis, who are ya talkin to?" Asked Dullahan's voice.

"Just a couple of girls using an ouija board, nothing special." Said Adonis' voice.

"Seriously? They still use those things?" Asked Dullahan's voice.

"I, Adonis, know right! I, Adonis, thought all those damn things were burnt to the ground years ago." Said Adonis' voice.

"OK, this is getting us nowhere. Begone spirits." Said the black haired woman.

"But we just got here." Said Adonis' voice before fading out.

"Kim, is that you?" Asked Ramona, approaching the red head.

"Oh, hey Ramona." Said Kim. "Where's Scott?"

"He's still inside, he should be out soon however." Said Ramona. "Whose this?"

"Oh, this is Lara Crystals, quote unquote "Mystic Extraordinaire."" Said Kim.

"We just talked to two spirits, and you're still questioning my abilities?" Asked Lara.

"Is that an ouija board?" Asked Ramona. "I sincerely thought all of those things were burnt to a crisp years ago."

"Some of them survived." Said Lara. "Do you want to ask the spirits a question, they're bound to give you an answer."

"Nah, I think I'm good." Said Ramona.

"Suit yourself." Said Lara, picking up the board, and then proceeding to leave.

"So, Ramona, hows it been with you and Scott lately?" Asked Kim.

"Everything has been going great. I could not ask for a better boyfriend." Said Ramona.

"Considering who else you dated, that's a big 10 4 there." Said Kim. "But in all seriousness I'm glad the two of you are getting along."

"Yeah, you know, so am I." Said Ramona. "Sigh, it's hard to believe that it's only been a year."

"Time flies, doesn't it?" Asked Kim.

"Hey you two." Said Scott, coming from behind the two.

"Oh hey Scott." Said Kim. "We were just talking about you."

"Good things I hope." Said Scott.

"Don't worry Scott, you're not in any trouble." Said Ramona.

"Just don't do anything stupid, elf boy." Said Kim.

"Link is not an elf, he is a Hylian." Said Scott.

"Whatever." Said Kim.

"Ramona, there's something I need to ask you, after the party I mean." Said Scott.

"Oh? Well you can ask me right now, I don't see why you'd have to ask me after..." Said Ramona.

"It's just a very personal question, and I don't want to make a scene when this is clearly Stephen's show." Said Scott.

"Oh, well, alright." Said Ramona.

At the front of Stephen's house, we see a white limousine drive up, exhaust leaving the ports like crazy. The car is seen slowing down until it comes to a complete and total stop.

"Why did we stop?" Asked Adonis, now exiting the car.

"It seems the car has overheated, Master Adonis." Said Dullahan.

"Overheated? In the middle of autumn?" Asked Adonis.

"Aye. Such a situation isn't impossible, Master Adonis." Said Dullahan.

"Why do you even need it, massster. Can't you teleport?" Asked Chives.

"I, Adonis can, but driving in a limousine is just way more fun." Said Adonis. "Besides, I, Adonis have to make some use out of you two."

"So, now what are we gonna do?" Asked Dullahan.

"Well, there seems to be a party going on in this house, one of the people in their has to have some knowledge of fixing cars." Said Adonis. "Come on, let's go in."

Inside, the party is full swing, some people are dancing to the music, other people are enjoying food and drink, all the others are either sitting down or having conversations with one another.

Adonis, Chives, and Dullahan proceed to enter, a few people staring at them as they enter.

"Er, can we help you?" Asked one of the guests.

"As a matter of fact, you can. Our car is out in the front and is in need of repair, do any of you have any experience in fixing cars?" Asked Adonis.

"I may able to help." Said one guy, dressed up as a robot. "What's the problem?"

"It's just that the thing is overheated." Said Adonis. "I, Adonis, would appreciate it if you could...un overheat it."

"Sure, no problems dude." Said the robot man. "I'll be back in a gip."

Adonis is looking around, looking over the various young women the party has to offer.

"There he goesss on the prowl again." Whispered Chives.

"I just hope whoever the hapless lass is get's to live past the first week." Said Dullahan.

They look up, and Adonis is giving them the "does not approve" look.

"I, Adonis know that you aren't talking about I, Adonis, behind my back, are you?" Asked Adonis.

"Oh, of courssse not sssir." Said Chives.

"Why would we ever do that?" Asked Dullahan.

"Sigh. Not like it matters, none of the women here seem to be catching my at..." Said Adonis. He looks up and his eyes widen in surprise.

In the distance, he sees Ramona sitting in a chair, laughing and sorrounded by can what be described as a heavenly glow.

"Who on Earth is that." Said Adonis, his eyes filled with wonder.

Dullahan looks over. "Oh, her? That's Ramona Flowers, she used to deliver packages to our household."

"Ramona Flowers...I, Adonis, approve." Said Adonis. "I, Adonis, must have her!"

"Heh, good luck." Said one of the guests. "She's already taken."

"I, Adonis, beg your pardon?" Asked Adonis.

"Yeah, Adonis, or whatever, she's taken by the Best Fighter in The Province, Scott Pilgrim. They've been going out for around a year now." Said the guest.

"Oh really?" Asked Adonis.

"Hey, good news, your car is fixed. The engine just needed to have cold water poured into it, it should be running just fine now." Said the robot man.

"Very well, thank you good sir." Said Adonis. He pays the man a solid $1000 dollars for his services.

"$1000!? Gee, thanks." Said the robot man.

"Don't go spending it all in one place, alright Dullahan, Chives, let's get out of here." Said Adonis.

"Yes Master." Said the two servants. Adonis and the two proceed to leave the house and walk towards the limousine.

"Taken or not, that Ramona Flowers is mine. Chives, you have a job to do before the sun rises." Said Adonis.

At that, Chives simply smiles, revealing a row of jagged, razor sharp teeth, covered in dry blood it seems.

A few more hours pass, the sky is shrouded in complete and total darkness. Everybody proceeds to begin to leave Steve's house, saying goodbye, as best as they can anyway, as some of the guests are drunk off their asses.

"Well, tonight's party was definately, eventful." Said Kim. "You sure you don't need any help cleaning up this mess?"

"It's fine, I'll take care of it all. You guys just go home." Said Stephen.

"Happy Halloween Stephen." Said Scott.

"Happy Halloween, Scott." Said Stephen. "Night."

"Night." Everyone else proceeds to say.

"Well, I best get to the bus stop before it's too late. The last thing I need is to wait in this neighborhood for an hour." Said Kim.

"We hear ya. Well, it was nice seeing you, Kim." Said Ramona.

"Likewise. Catch you later." Said Kim, now walking away.

"Now, about that question you were going to ask me?" Asked Ramona.

"Huh?" Asked Scott. "Oh, right."

Scott proceeds to grab hold of Ramona's hands.

"Ramona, it has been a year since I asked you out...a year since we made our relationship official...a year since we defeated your 7 Evil Exes...throughout the year, we have grown to like each other, and this liking has turned into love. I love you Ramona...you love me. And it would make me happy if you were to answer this one question." Said Scott.

"What question is that Scott?" Asked Ramona.

Scott proceeds remove the hat part of his Link costume, and pulls out a golden ring adorned with an emerald.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Asked Scott.

Ramona's eyes widen in shock. "Scott...You..."

Silence begets the two for a few moments, before Ramona embraces Scott.

"Yes...Yes, I will be your wife." Said Ramona.

"You mean it?" Asked Scott.

Ramona nods her head.

"YAHOO!" Yelled Scott in joy. "Yes!"

Scott then proceeds to put the ring on Ramona's finger. A perfect fit.

"So, when is the wedding?" Asked Ramona.

"Whenever you want it to be, we can go see a wedding planner tomorrow if you want to." Said Scott.

"Oh, yes Scott." Said Ramona, once again hugging him. The two then proceed to kiss each other, before walking away. Unbeknownst to Scott, he left the hat behind.

From the shadows, Chives steps forward and picks up the hat, and he begins to sniff the hat.

"Ah yessss...finding them now should be no problem." Said Chives, his eyes glowing a menacing red. He proceeds to get on all fours, and sprints off like some sort of spider.

Comments: And Scott's Proposal has went off without a problem. Ramona has agreed to become his wife, hooray. And yes, I realize Link and Zelda are property of Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, Takashi Tezuka and Eiji Aonuma, but seeing how the Scott Pilgrim series is a huge love letter to gaming culture, I figured the reference was OK. But things aren't as all as they seem, Scott and Ramona are being stalked by Chives, whose planning on doing God knows what. I guess you'll have to read and find out that little detail. Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys, and I will see you all next chapter!


	3. Chives Ghoulish Game!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by both Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own any of the characters in this story at all, save for the OC characters who are featured in this story. That being said, enjoy the story.

Chives' Ghoulish Game!

Several hours have passed since Steve's party, it is still dark outside, but it is now early in the morning. We descend upon Scott and Ramona's house. The two are inside, sleeping in a bed, Scott snoring rather loudly.

On the outside of the house, we see Chives still crawling on all fours, slowly but surely approaching the house. He looks up, and smiles his twisted smirk once more.

"Here we are...thossse two humanssss have no idea I'm out here. Getting the girl should prove to be an easssy enough tasssk." Thought Chives to himself. He approaches one of the windows, and attempts to open it. To his dismay, the window he is currently trying to open is locked.

"What? Oh you have got to be kidding me." Said Chives.

"Meow." Meowed a small cat. Chives turns to look, and sees a small black cat staring at him. "Meow."

Chives smiles at the cat. "Well, aren't you jussst the cutessst little kitten I've ever ssseen. Come to papa..."

At that moment the cat hisses and scratches Chives.

"Ah! Shit! You little furball, that hurt!" Said Chives queitly.

"HISS!" Hissed the cat once more.

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!" Roared Chives loudly.

"Meeeeow!" Shrieked the cat before running away.

Chives then immediately covers his mouth. At that moment he looks up, and the bedroom light is now on.

"What in God's name was that?" Asked Ramona.

"Probably some animal, hold on, I'll go check." Said Scott.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Thought Chives to himself, now running into cover.

Scott opens the window, and looks out, to his surprise, there seems to be nothing outside.

"Weird." Said Scott.

"What is it?" Asked Ramona.

"Whatever that thing was obviously ran off." Said Scott, he then proceeds to close the window and the lights proceed to turn back off.

"That wasss to close. Now then..." Thought Chives to himself. He approaches the wall to the house and clings to it. Like a lizard, he proceeds to stick to the wall, and slowly but surely climbs up the wall. He eventually reaches the window.

"Hm hm hm. Now to take care of that one guy, nab the girl and get out of here." Thought Chives to himself. He proceeds to open the window slowly, and is then met with a kick to the face for his trouble. "UGH!"

Chives crashes on the ground, and slowly but surely proceeds to get back up. To his surprise, an annoyed looking Scott is seen standing in front of him.

"What? How did you..." Asked Chives.

"You really ought to get more sun dude, I could see your pale face in the bushes without even trying." Said Scott. "Now, tell me, who are you, and what do you want?"

"If you really mussst know, I'm here for the girl. I wasss going to make your death quick and painlessss, but now you forced my hand on the issue." Said Chives.

"What, Ramona? What do you want with Ramona?" Asked Scott, confused, but nonetheless taking a defensive stance.

"My massster demandsss an audience with her. And I am willing to deliver her. But you know what, I wouldn't mind having myself a quick sssnack firsst!" Yelled Chives. At blinding speed, Chives approaches Scott and grabs him by the neck. His eyes glow red and he opens his mouth wide.

Before Chives could do whatever he was about to do, Scott knees him in the stomach. Chives let's him go, and Scott delivers a series of haymakers, and then delivers a straight punch to him right in the face. Chives immediately goes flying in the other direction.

"Well, thissss isss annoying! He'sss much fassster than I had anticipated." Thought Chives to himself. Chives then proceeds to do some sort of backflip, and his feet land on the side of someone elses house. He then proceeds to bounce back towards the fight scene.

Scott simply sidesteps out of the way, and delivers a roundhouse kick to Chives, sending him flying again, this time into a nearby street light. At that moment, it appears as if his neck snaps, and he drops to the ground limp.

"Well, that was easy. "Yawn" I'm going to go back to bed now." Said Scott to himself. He turns back and starts to head back towards the house.

"Want to sssee sssomething cool?" Asked Chives.

"HUH!?" Asked Scott, he turns around, a look of genuine surprise overtakes his face.

Chives, despite having his neck snapped, slowly but surely proceeds to get back up. He takes his hands, and snaps his neck to the other direction, and then snaps his head back to it's original, unsnapped position.

Ah, that'sss much nicer." Said Chives to himself.

"What the Hell are you?" Asked Scott.

"People now a daysss would refer to my kind asss a zombie, but the correct term to be usssed in thisss sssituation isss ghoul." Said Chives.

"I would say you're just some creep in a costume, but after what I just saw, you convinced me." Said Scott.

"Yesss, and now that you know my sssecret, I'm afraid I can't let you live." Said Chives. He once again charges towards Scott and grabs him by the neck. "And unlike last time..."

Chive's arm proceeds to gain a purple aura around it. The purple aura proceeds to sorround Scott, and he suddenly begins to shrivel up like a prune.

"Yesss, I'll sssuck you dry until you're nothing more but a shriveled up prune of a corpssse! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha AH!" Yelled Chives, who apparently has now taken a hammer to the face.

Scott drops to the ground, and rapidly begins to regain what may well be his life force, deshriveling as it happens.

"Thanks honey." Said Scott.

"No problem, dear." Said Ramona, walking up and grabbing her hammer. "Need help getting up?"

"Nah, I'm good." Said Scott, jumping back on his feet.

"Ugh...my aching face." Said Chives, slowly but surely standing back up on his feet. "AGH!"

Chives is once again sent flying into the opposite direction, courtesy of Scott Pilgrim's spin kick.

Chives then proceeds to crash into a nearby tree, and hits it hard.

"Damn it! No, no don't panic. Thingssss may not look good now, but once you get your handsss on sssome sssoul energy, you should be good asss new." Thought Chives to himself. He begins to look around, looking for some other hapless person to go and have himself a refreshment.

Suddenly, from below the ground, a black hole like object forms.

"What the HeAAAH!" Yelled Chives, Scott coming forth from the black hole and uppercutting him. Arcade style text appears above the whole thing, reading "8000 Point Bonus!"

Ramona proceeds to come up from the black hole as well, and whacks Chives through a nearby fence with her hammer. Chives proceeds to immediately crash through the wall of some guy's house.

"How did you manage to do that!?" Asked Chives, now clearly annoyed at the whole situation.

"Curious? It's a little thing we like to call Subspace." Said Ramona. "What that is, well feel free to ask Gideon once you see him in Hell."

"Wait, whossse Gideon?" Asked Chives.

"Huh?" Asked both Scott and Ramona.

"Wait, you mean to tell us that you don't work for Gideon?" Asked Scott.

"I don't even know who thisss Gideon isss. Should I? Becaussse he sssoundsss like sssomeone we should know about." Said Chives.

"If you don't work for Gideon, then who do you work for?" Asked Scott.

"And what makesss you think I ain't all alone on thisss?" Asked Chives.

"Dude, you clearly stated that you had a master, my attention span isn't that bad." Said Scott.

"Hey, what the Hell is going on down here?" Asked some random dude coming down the stairs in the house Chives was kicked in. Chives smiles wickedly and jumps up to where the dude is.

"TIME FOR SSSUPPER!" Yelled Chives flamboyantly. He opens his mouth and takes a huge chomp out of the guys neck.

Needless to say, Ramona and Scott look in shock.

The same purple aura proceeds to sorround Chives, and the man he's taking a bite out of. The man begins to become more shriveled in appearance, while Chives seems to be bulking up from the whole thing.

The guy drops down, all shriveled up like a raisin. Chives looks to be more youthful than he was before.

"Ah yes, this is much nicer. How exhilarating!" Said Chives, now losing his undead hiss.

"You monster!" Yelled Scott.

"Bah, "You monster", like I haven't heard that for the past 200 years." Said Chives.

"So, I take it you just drank that guy's soul out." Said Ramona.

"You're beginning to remind me of a guy I once knew, he was a captain in the navy by the name of Obvious." Said Chives. "But enough banter, let's keep the show running, shall we?"

Chives rushes towards the two at blinding speeds, and proceeds to punch them both in the face. Both Scott and Ramona are sent flying, and proceed to crash at a tree at the other end of the street.

"Ah, shit!" Yelled Scott.

"We're definately going to be feeling that in the morning, aren't we?" Asked Ramona.

Chives rushes up to them again, smirking menacingly.

"Doesn't feel so good when the shoe is on the other foot, does it?" Asked Chives.

"Screw you pal, if you didn't want to get hit you should of left us alone." Said Scott.

"Yeah, but you know, if I don't do my job, my master is going to fire me. And I don't mean it in the sense you're familiar with." Said Chives. "Speaking of doing my job."

He plants his foot on Ramona, and grabs a hold of Scott by the neck. Chives opens his mouth, revealing a bloody pair of razor sharp teeth.

"My master wants the girl alive, you on the other hand he could give two shits about, and you know what, I'm still pretty damn hungry." Said Chives. He proceeds to give a loud screech and bites down on Scott.

"SCOTT!" Yelled Ramona.

"Ah yes, with the amount of blood and souls I'm getting tonight, I won't have to eat another person for at least another year to keep this youthful appearance." Thought Chives to himself.

However, just as Chives is about to achieve victory, the sun begins to rise in the horizon.

"Huh? What!? NO!" Yelled Chives.

At that moment, his entire body begins to puff out smoke, and he lets out a loud, agonizing screech. His entire body proceeds to burst into blue flames, which eventually dies down. All that remains of Chives is his suit, and a single wad of cash.

The bite wound on Scott proceeds to instantly heal, and he begins to breath heavily.

"Scott, are you alright?" Asked Ramona.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Scott. "That was a close call."

Ramona proceeds to help Scott up, and the two look out towards the sun before proceeding to walk off from the scene.

Meanwhile, we cut to what looks to be an incredibly fancy hotel suite. Adonis is seen at the table cutting up what looks to be breakfast sausage and proceeds to put the piece in his mouth.

Dullahan proceeds to enter into the room with a distressed look on his face.

"Master Adonis, I have some bad news regarding Chives..." Said Dullahan.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Asked Adonis almost immediately.

"Er...yes, that is correct Master Adonis." Said Dullahan.

"Sigh, should of known better than to send just a mere ghoul." Said Adonis.

"So, what's the next course of action?" Asked Dullahan.

"Give me some time to think that little detail over. In the meantime, you now have Chives' job as my personal driver." Said Adonis.

"Yes sir, Master Adonis. How is your breakfast by the way?" Asked Dullahan.

"I, Adonis, approve...for the most part, the eggs are a little dry." Said Adonis.

"Do you want me to go down there and decapitate one of the chefs?" Asked Dullahan.

"Wait until they screw up lunch and dinner before doing anything drastic." Said Adonis.

"Yes sir Master Adonis, I will leave you to your thoughts now." Said Dullahan, proceeding to exit through the doorway.

Adonis then proceeds to take a sip of his drink.

"So, this Scott Pilgrim character is a little bit better than I, Adonis, had anticipated. Oh well, before long, I, Adonis will make Ramona mine. And when I, Adonis, do this, I, Adonis will literally rub it in Mr. Pilgrim's face. Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm." Thought Adonis to himself. He takes another bite of his sausage and swallows.

Comments: And Chives has bit the dust, Scott and Ramona living to fight another day. This news however only seems to minorly annoy Adonis, and makes me wonder what he's going to do next. You know, aside from eating his breakfast...that evil bastard. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. I will see you all next chapter!


	4. The Day After

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by both Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own any of the characters in this story at all, save for the OC characters who are featured in this story. That being said, enjoy the story.

The Day After

"It was weird, like something out of a horror movie almost." Said Scott.

"And you're saying this guy had no connection to Gideon or any of the other Evil Exes at all?" Asked Kim.

"No, in fact the moment we mentioned Gideon, he asked who the Hell we were talking about." Said Scott. "I highly doubt he was with any of the other Evil Exes either."

"You think that there are any other Evil Exes that Ramona didn't tell you about?" Asked Kim.

"Ramona keeps on insisting it was only just those seven." Said Scott. "Quite frankly, I'm inclined to believe her."

"Weird." Said Kim. "Well, I have work to be heading to."

"You have a job?" Asked Scott.

"Yeah, I work as a receptionist at some new fancy hotel downtown." Said Kim. "Flight and Fancy I believe it's called."

"That sounds incredibly lame." Said Scott.

"It is, but aesthetically talking, it is a really nice hotel. You should come check it out sometime." Said Kim.

"I'll take your word for it." Said Scott.

Kim proceeds to check her wrist watch, and raises her eyebrows. "Shit, I really do need to go. Catch you later."

"Bye." Said Scott. Kim then proceeds to walk away, and Scott does so in the other direction.

Meanwhile, back at Adonis' hotel room.

"Is she pretty?" Asked a mysterious voice, feminine in nature.

"Yes, mother, she is." Said Adonis. "Honestly, do you think that I, Adonis would be fawning over her if she wasn't pretty!"

"Watch your tone with me, you spoiled brat!" Said the voice. We see that it is come from some sort of projection. The projection is dark, and all we see of the mysterious assailant, who is now clearly identified as Adonis' mother, are two yellow eyes, and a third red eye.

"Stop treating me like a child!" Said Adonis.

"Oh, but darkling, you are a child. You're my two thousandth spawn, the runt of the whole litter." Said Adonis' mother.

"What litter! All of my brothers and sisters were already burning in Hell by the time I, Adonis was born, you said so yourself!" Said Adonis.

"Which is what I've been meaning to ask you, are you sure she's the one?" Asked Adonis' mother.

"I, Adonis, don't know mother." Said Adonis, now rubbing his temples.

"And you wonder why your relationships never work out. At this rate, the Demon Spawn will never be born, and me and all the other miserable sacks down here will be stuck here forever!" Said Adonis' mother.

"I, Adonis am working on it mother!" Said Adonis. "Get off my back!"

"Bah, you younglings are all the same." Said Adonis' mother.

"Mother, I, Adonis, assure you that you'll be out soon enough. Just be patient!" Said Adonis.

"Very well, in the meantime, be sure to use that gift I sent you. You never know whose using psychic power nowadays." Said Adonis' mother.

"What, you mean this?" Asked Adonis, pulling out a black crystal necklace. "I, Adonis, thought it was to only make me look good."

"Trust me son, it isn't." Said Adonis' mother. "I have to go now, sweety. Love you..."

Adonis rubs his temples. "I, Adonis, love you too mother."

The projection then proceeds to close.

"God, talking to that woman always gives me a headache." Said Adonis.

"Now that I think about it, when was the last time I talked to my own mother..." Asked Dullahan to himself.

"Your mother has been dead for over 300 years Dullahan." Said Adonis in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Said Dullahan. "Poor woman..."

"Now is not the time to be wallowing in pity. I, Adonis need to find a way to make that Flowers girl mine, and I, Adonis need to do so now." Said Adonis.

"Ya know, master, I can go out and get her for ya." Said Dullahan. "I mean unlike Chives, I can at least take the sunlight."

"Oh, and what do you plan on doing about that Pilgrim fellow if he get's in your way?" Asked Adonis.

"Decapitate 'im." Said Dullahan simply.

"OK, seriously, you need to be more creative about the ways you kill people." Said Adonis.

"I'm a headless horseman, master, decapitation, and maybe whipping their eyes out with a spinal cord is the most I can do for murder." Said Dullahan.

"Speaking of horseman..." Said Adonis.

"You want me to take you on a drive don't you?" Asked Dullahan.

"If you were to be so kind." Said Adonis.

Meanwhile, we descend upon Stephen Stills household, it being completely cleaned out from last night's Halloween Party.

"So, Scott Pilgrim finally managed to work up the guts to propose." Said Stephen. "Took you long enough."

"It could not of went any more better than it did." Said Scott.

"So, when are you planning the wedding?" Asked Stephen.

"That's a good question actually." Said Scott.

"Wait, you made an engagement and you didn't even plan a date for the wedding?" Asked Stephen.

"Well, planning might have to wait, because I don't know if I told you this already, but me and Ramona were attacked last night." Said Scott.

"Attacked?" Asked Stephen, now raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was by some zombie dude, oh, no wait, ghoul." Said Scott. "Undead dude."

"You sure it just wasn't a guy in a costume?" Asked Stephen.

"Stephen Stills, at first it was just some guy in a costume. And then I saw him snap his neck back in place." Said Scott.

"You snapped the guy's neck?" Asked Stephen.

"Not like it mattered, he snapped it back in place and acted like nothing happened." Said Scott.

"So, then what happened?" Asked Stephen.

"Me and Ramona kicked his ass for a little while, and then he drained the blood from one dude and became wicked powerful, and started kicking our ass." Said Scott.

"So, vampire?" Asked Stephen.

"He called himself a ghoul, but I digress." Said Scott. "Then he started to drain me of blood, until the sun came up and utterly vaporized him."

"Given previous year events, and given that the world is inhabited by psychics, mystics, ninjas, robots, and dopplegangers, ghouls, or vampires or whatever doesn't seem to be out of the question." Said Stephen.

"He said he was working for somebody." Said Scott.

"Gideon?" Asked Stephen.

"That's what me and Ramona thought, until he asked who Gideon was." Said Scott.

"So, someone else. Weird." Said Stephen. "Then again, you do sorta kinda have a lot of enemies."

"True, but none of them have the power to conjure up the undead." Said Scott.

"Well, I guess we could always go to Lara for information." Said Stephen.

"Who?" Asked Scott.

"Oh yeah, forget to tell you. Two monthes ago, me and Kim met up with this girl called Lara Crystals. She claims to be a "Mystic Extraordinaire", so maybe she'd know who exactly you're dealing with." Said Stephen.

"Oh, cool, where does she live?" Asked Scott.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I do know she has a shop over on 17th Avenue." Said Stephen. "I can drive you on over there if you want to."

"That would be great. Thanks." Said Scott.

Stephen simply nods and heads for the doorway. "Let's go."

We then cut to a small building, marked "Lara's Mystic Emporium". Scott and Stephen are seen standing out front.

"She doesn't get a lot of business does she?" Asked Scott.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that question. She always seems to have enough money to keep it running." Said Stephen.

"This place is weirding me out, let's just get this over with." Said Scott.

Stephen simply nods, and the two proceed to walk in. The interior of the building looks like it would be on the set of some fantasy game. A wide assortment of crystal balls are seen stacked neatly on a shelf, and in a glass casing marked "Magic Spells" we see what appear to be scrolls tied up with red ribbons.

"Hello hello, welcome to Lara's..." Began Lara. She then proceeds to see it's Stephen. "Oh, it's just you Stephen. Oh hey, you brought a customer!"

"Not exactly." Said Stephen.

"I came here to get some information." Said Scott. "What do you know about ghouls?"

"Ghouls? Usually they're an animated corpse that walks around graveyards consuming the flesh of other dead bodies." Said Lara. "They're essentially what all Hollywood zombies are based on."

"Do they have the mental capacity to serve anybody?" Asked Stephen. "Scott here said he encountered a ghoul or whatever last night, said it was serving someone."

"Hm. Well I suppose if this person was gifted in necromancy, or had some sort of magical object to control the undead to begin with, then yeah, ghouls can follow a person's orders no problem." Said Lara.

"Well, that about narrows it down." Said Scott. "No, wait, no it doesn't."

"Do you have like an article of clothing or object the ghoul had, I could probably gain a sense of who the person was if you do." Said Lara.

"Well, now that you mention it, he did drop this large wad of cash when he burned up in the sun." Said Scott.

"Huh." Said Lara. "Burned up in the sun you say?"

"Like a vampire." Said Scott.

"That doesn't surprise me, most forms of undead are weak to sunlight." Said Lara. "Alright, hand over that cash."

Scott hands it over, and Lara brings it to the front desk to analyze it.

"Hm..." Said Lara. "Yes, there was definately black magic involved, no doubt."

"Did you find anything out?" Asked Scott.

"Only that the person who was turned into a ghoul happened to have kidnapped and raped plenty of women in his time. He was hanged for his numerous crimes, and then was revived through demonic power." Said Lara.

"Demons, oh shit." Said Scott.

"What are you so scared of, fighting demons should be a walk in the park for you." Said Stephen.

"Do I look like either Dante or Vergil to you?" Said Scott.

"He's right, Stephen. Demons aren't necessarily the easiest thing to go up against." Said Lara. "Question is, what the hell did you do to cause a demon to chase after you?"

"That's the thing, I didn't do anything!" Said Scott.

"Well, regardless, you need to prepare yourself." Said Lara. "Stay here will you."

Lara then proceeds to head into the back room.

"Demons, great." Said Scott sarcastically.

"You're probably overestimating the situation." Said Stephen. "Besides, you and Ramona are the best fighters I know, just use the Powers of Love and Understanding and you should be fine."

"Here we are, one box of holy water, and one Holy Bracelet." Said Lara.

"A box of holy water?" Asked Stephen.

"Demons and undead alike can't stand the stuff. Hell, anything with Holy element will send them packing." Said Lara.

"I'll take them, how much?" Asked Scott.

"Let's see, it will be $49.95 for the holy water, and 450 for the bracelet." Said Lara.

"HOLY SHIT, that's expensive." Said Scott.

"These things are neither cheap to make or import. Tell you what, I'll just take this wad of cash, purify it, take the amount you owe me and mail the rest back to you."

"Do you know where to mail the change?" Asked Scott.

"I'm a mystic, I have my ways of finding you." Said Lara.

"Alright." Said Scott. He then proceeds to grab and place the bracelet on his right hand. Text saying "Holy Modifier added" appears above Scott's head.

"If you want my advice, dowse the ever living shit out of your house with the holy water." Said Lara.

"Right, thanks Lara." Said Scott. "Come on Stephen, let's get out of here."

"Right." Said Stephen.

The two then proceed to leave. Lara proceeds to take out yet another thing of holy water, and pours it all over the wad of cash. Black energy proceeds to leave and float upwards into the cieling before disappearing. "Hell, that was easy."

Comments: Scott now has Holy power on his side. How efficiently will he use it, who knows. It also appears that there is actually a much more evil force behind Adonis, albeit not by much. What is this Demon Spawn that him and his mother spoke of? Well, I guess that little detail will become more clear as time moves on. Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. And as always, I will see you all next chapter.


	5. Malevolent Planning

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by both Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own any of the characters in this story at all, save for the OC characters who are featured in this story. That being said, enjoy the story.

Malevolent Planning

We descend upon what looks to be a park. Inside the park, tons of activity is going on, children are playing, people are waking their dogs. Couples are sitting down and conversing with themselves. Walking down the path is none other than Dullahan, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Bloody 'ell. If I knew finding this lad was goin to be this hard, I would have brought a freaking hellhound." Thought Dullahan for sure. He looks around, and sees all the innocent people walking by, minding their own business. A lone dog looks towards Dullahan and immediately begins to growl.

"Aw shite." Thought Dullahan. "I better get outta here before the barkers get all over me."

"Excuse me, sir?" Asked a feminine sounding voice.

At that moment, Dullahan's head does a complete and total 180, completely freaking the girl out. "Yes?"

"AHHHHH!" Screamed the young woman, who then proceeds to turn around and run away.

"Well, that was rude...wait a minute..." Said Dullahan. He realizes what he just did and immediately puts his head back into place. It's too late however, as everyone in the park is now looking at him with either looks of confusion or looks of fear. "Ah bloody 'ell, that wasn't supposed to happen. Sigh, oh well."

He spreads out his arms, and black energy proceeds to gather in his hands. The energy takes the form of two broadswords, the blades covered in blood with black hilts with a single gem resembling red eyes.

"I'll just have to kill you all now." Said Dullahan, who then proceeds to flash a smile, revealing a set of rotten, sharp teeth.

Back at the Pilgrim residence, we see Scott dowsing the floors and walls with holy water. Ramona, with a bewildered look on her face is just staring at Scott as he does so.

"Again I ask, what the Hell are you doing?" Asked Ramona.

"Ramona, after our freak encounter with that thing this morning, I ain't taking any chances." Said Scott. "There is a horde of undead monstrosities, and on top of that, a demon who for some reason wants me dead."

"I can respect that, but isn't this a little much?" Asked Ramona.

"If it keeps said freaks from attacking our house, then no." Said Scott.

"Well the least you can do is to make sure you don't spray that stuff on all the electronics, the last thing we need to do is go out and buy a whole new set of technology." Said Ramona.

"I ain't that stupid, Ramona." Said Scott.

"Good to hear. Listen, my break is about to end, so I'm going to be heading out." Said Ramona.

"Ramona, wait!" Said Scott.

"What?" Asked Ramona.

"It's dangerous to go alone, take this!" Said Scott, handing her a thing of holy water.

"You are such a dork. I'll see you later." Said Ramona.

"Be safe!" Said Scott. "LOVE YOU!"

"Love you too, Scott." Said Ramona. She then proceeds to walk out the door.

"Sigh" Said Scott. He then proceeds to splash another thing of holy water onto the left wall.

Meanwhile, downtown Toronto, we see a tall, white building with a red carpet leading to the entryway. On top of the building, we see a blue sign with golden neon letters spelling out "Flight and Fancy" in cursive. We see a large, white limousine pulling up, and from the backseat comes Adonis.

"Can't believe that headless son of a bitch ditched me." Thought Adonis to himself.

"C..c..c..can I please go now?" Asked the driver of the vehicle, shaking in fear.

"Well, you did do what I, Adonis told you to do. Yeah, you can go, I, Adonis guess." Said Adonis.

"Oh thank God!" Said the driver, he then proceeds to start running, screaming his head off.

"These humans make it so easy, I, Adonis swear." Thought Adonis to himself. He walks through the front gate, and heads towards the front desk.

"Welcome back." Said the receptionist, who as it turns out, is revealed to be Kim. "Checking back in."

"Eeyup." Said Adonis.

Kim then proceeds to type in a few keys on a computer. "Alright, you're all clear sir."

"Thank you, dear. Here, have a tip." Said Adonis. He reaches into his pocket, and proceeds to flip a small penny like coin towards Kim.

"Gee, how generous." Said Kim sarcastically.

"Better than nothing." Said Adonis.

Adonis then proceeds to walk towards an elevator, and pushes the up switch. The elevator proceeds to make it's way down, very slowly.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Thought Adonis to himself.

Kim's phone proceeds to ring, which she then proceeds to answer. "Hello."

On the other end, it's Ramona.

"Hey Kim." Said Ramona.

"Oh, hey Ramona." Said Kim. "What's up?"

"Huh?" Asked Adonis.

"Oh, nothing much. Just thought I'd call and say hi." Said Ramona.

"How's Scott doing?" Asked Kim.

"Oh, funny you should mention him, he's dowsing the house in holy water. Says the whole deal with our early morning attacker made him paranoid." Said Ramona.

"Really?" Asked Kim. "He knows he can kick some serious ass, right?"

"Well, to be fair, that thing that attacked us did almost kill him." Said Ramona. "But yeah, I think he is overreacting just a little bit."

"A little?" Asked Kim.

"OK, a lot." Said Ramona. "Still, you know Scott."

"Yeah yeah." Said Kim. "Say, you busy this weekend?"

"Actually, yeah, I have to work a Saturday shift this week." Said Ramona.

"What? Why?" Asked Kim.

"Some guy called in sick, so now I have to take his route." Said Ramona.

"Sucks to be you." Said Kim. "Alright, maybe we'll hang out some other time then."

"OK." Said Ramona.

"I gotta go Ramona, this guy is looming over me, giving me this creepy look." Said Kim. We see Adonis looming over Kim, giving her the biggest staredown in the history of all staredowns.

"Alright, talk to you later. Bye." Said Ramona.

"Bye." Said Kim, she then proceeds to hang up the phone. "Can I help you sir?"

Adonis then proceeds to place his right hand over her forehead. "Mind read." Said Adonis.

"Wait, what?" Asked Kim. Her eyes then proceed to go blank. Images of Kim's memories proceed to rush through Adonis' head, until an image of Scott and Ramona's house, as well as their address comes up.

"Ah, so that's where they have been hiding." Said Adonis. An image of Scott dowsing the house with holy water proceeds to play. "Oh God damn it."

Adonis proceeds to take his hands off Kim's forehead, Kim's eyes return to normal, and she proceeds to give Adonis a death glare.

"What was that all about?" Asked Kim.

"Sorry, I, Adonis will never do it again." Said Adonis. "Oh hey, the elevator's opened up, see ya."

Adonis then proceeds to teleport inside the elevator, which then proceeds close. He presses the button, and the elevator makes its way up. A few seconds pass before Adonis proceeds to facepalm. "Oh, wait, I can teleport."

We then cut to Adonis' suite, and Adonis himself proceeds to appear out of thin air.

"Now then." Thought Adonis. He takes out his cell phone and proceeds to dial a number.

Meanwhile, back at the park, what was once peaceful and loving has now been reduced to sheer utter carnage. Some hapless dude is seen trying to crawl away before a large shadow looms over him.

"NO! NO! NOOAHHHHH!" Screamed the man, the sounds of slashing and stabbing can be heard.

"Well, that's about everybody." Said Dullahan, trying his best to wipe the blood off his suit. "Good lord this is gonna be a bitch to dry clean."

Dullahan's cell phone proceeds to ring, he checks the caller I.D., sees that it's Adonis, and proceeds to answer. "Hello Master Adonis. How are ya..."

"Dullahan, shut up and listen to what I, Adonis have to say." Said Adonis.

"Yes sir, Master Adonis sir." Said Dullahan.

"I, Adonis found out where that stupid Pilgrim and that darling Flowers lives." Said Adonis.

"Oh, excellent news sir, I thought I was gonna have to scope the city for hours." Said Dullahan.

"Problem is though, Mr. Pilgrim is dowsing the entire place with holy water." Said Adonis.

"Ah bloody 'ell." Said Dullahan. "What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Well, obviously if you can't go to them, have them come to you." Said Adonis.

"I think I got that part covered." Said Dullahan.

Adonis is silent for a few moments before retorting. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I may have just killed an entire parks worth of people and animals." Said Dullahan.

"An entire parks worth?" Asked Adonis, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, it's gonna be a bitch to clean all the blood out." Said Dullahan.

"Well, seeing how you slaughtered an entire park full of people, those two idiots are bound to come running towards you." Said Adonis.

"I don't think that will be the case." Said Dullahan.

"What do you mean you don't think that will be the case?" Said Adonis.

"Well sir, if you were a human, the first instinct you'd have about hearing about a crazed killer going around a park chopping heads off would be to stay the hell away." Said Dullahan.

"Damn, you're right." Said Adonis. "You couldn't keep that bloodlust under control, could you?"

"I had no choice, everybody saw me turn my head!" Said Dullahan.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Yelled Adonis.

"It was an accident!" Said Dullahan.

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Said Adonis, once again proceeding to facepalm. "Can't you do anything right?"

On Dullahan's end, he is seen walking out of the park now, still covered in blood, despite this, nobody appears to care. Across the street, we see Ramona exiting a small building.

"I'll call you right back sir, I think I'm gonna get me some Flowers." Said Dullahan.

"Wait, wha.." Asked Adonis before Dullahan hangs up on him. "Son of a bitch hung up on me."

Ramona is seen humming a tune to herself as she proceeds to walk down the street. Dullahan comes from behind, and taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and screams a little scream of shock.

"Now, before I get my facts wrong, you are indeed Ramona Flowers, right?" Asked Dullahan.

"Er...no." Said Ramona.

"Bullshite, you are so totally the person I'm lookin for after an answer like that." Said Dullahan, who then proceeds to deliver a karate chop over her head.

"Ow, you son of a bitch, that hur..." Began Ramona before she collapses on the ground. From her purse comes forth a small jar of holy water.

"SHITE!" Said Dullahan, now backing up into a wall. "OK, calm down, it can't do anything unless it's uncapped."

Dullahan takes a deep breath, and grabs hold of Ramona's unconcious body. He then reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a menacing, black crystal very similar to Adonis'. He throws it up into the air, and the crystal proceeds to expel dark energy. Dullahan proceeds to jump through the thing of dark energy, before it shuts.

Meanwhile, back at Adonis' room, he is seen watching some bland sitcom on a large plasma screen TV. The portal of dark energy proceeds to open, and Dullahan drops down, with an unconcious Ramona in hand.

"Dullahan, you have some nerve hanging up on me like that. How many times do I, Adonis, have to see it. A conversation ends when I, Adonis, and only I, Adonis hang up the..." Said Adonis. "Is that Ramona Flowers?"

"Aye." Said Dullahan. "She just so happened to be across the street, so I figured it would be stupid of me to pass up an opportunity like this."

"My my, Dullahan, well done." Said Adonis, clearly pleased with the results. "I think I'll add to your monthly pay this month."

"Thank you sir. But me job ain't finished yet. I still have to get that Pilgrim fellow, don't you know?" Asked Dullahan.

"Does she have her cell phone?" Asked Adonis.

Meanwhile, back at Scott's house, it seems that Scott has finished dowsing the house in holy water. Scott proceeds to wipe the sweat off his brow.

His phone then proceeds to vibrate, to which he immediately takes out to answer. Caller ID says it's Ramona, which he then proceeds to answer.

"Hey honey, what's up?" Asked Scott.

"We have Ramona." Said Adonis on the other end.

"What? Who is this?" Asked Scott. "What have you done to Ramona?"

"Oh, nothing as of yet, Mr. Pilgrim. However, as long as your around, my plans for her will be say, complicated." Said Adonis. "I'm going to hang up the phone, and then send you a text message giving an address. If you value Ramona's life at all, you will go to said address by say, 8 o clock? Good day to you, Mr. Pilgrim."

Adonis proceeds to hang up the phone.

"I swear, if you hurt her, I'll..." Said Scott. He sees that Adonis has hung up, and proceeds to hang up as well. His phone vibrates again, and he opens it. He goes to text messages, and it says to go to 66th Boulevard.

Comments: Oh no, Adonis has finally gotten his hands on Ramona, and is now planning on finishing things off with Scott. What will happen next? Read the next chapter and find out. Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As always, I will see you next chapter!


	6. Dullahan's Duel!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by both Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own any of the characters in this story at all, save for the OC characters who are featured in this story. That being said, enjoy the story.

Dullahan's Duel!

Scott is seen walking down a dark, lonely road. It is night time, and the atmosphere feels, uncomfortable to say the least. Scott looks both ways before crossing the street, and checks his watch. It is almost 8:00 PM, and Scott then proceeds to make a left turn down to what appears to be a large circle, almost like a cul de sac. He looks in all directions, and takes a look at his watch again, it is now 8:00.

"Alright, whoever you are, I'm here. Come on out and face me! Unless of course you're too scared."

"Ah, so you are the brave and mighty Scott Pilgrim." Called out Dullahan's voice. Dullahan himself comes from the shadows, a sinister look on his face.

"You're not the guy who called." Said Scott.

"Oh, the young master figured he better sit in for the night. I'm here in his place, if that's OK." Said Dullahan.

"Where is he? What has he done to Ramona?" Asked Scott. "Tell me!"

"Oh Mr. Pilgrim, there's no need to worry too much. Ms. Flowers will come under no harm, unless she makes the master angry." Said Dullahan. "But enough talking about both my boss and his new girlfriend, let's get the show on the road, shall we?"

"Gr!" Growled Scott.

"You lucked out against Chives, Scotty boy, but you'll have no such luck here." Said Dullahan. "Seeing how I've already gotten enough blood on this suit however, I think I'll change my attire!"

Dullahan proceeds to snap his fingers, and his entire body then proceeds to burst into blue flames. The flames die down, and in the place of his suit is a pair of black medieval style armor, complete with spiked shoulder pads and a dark red cape. His face is now a ghoulish purple, and his eyes blood red. In his hands are the two swords he weilded earlier. His head then proceeds to do several 360 motions, the sounds of his neck snapping several times over. Finally, Dullahan's head snaps completely off, and begins to float in mid air.

"Holy shit dude." Said Scott.

"Huh? Most lads would be screaming their heads off in terror at this point." Said Dullahan, his voice now distorted.

"Well I guess I ain't most lads now am I?" Asked Scott. "If I have to pummel you in order to get some answers, I will."

"You never fought a Headless Horseman before have you? You don't just simply run up and punch them!" Said Dullahan. His eyes proceed to glow menacingly, and proceed to shoot several small blasts of red energy towards him.

Scott proceeds to dodge the oncoming blasts, and proceeds to charge towards him.

"Eat this!" Yelled Scott. "HAH!"

Scott then proceeds to punch Dullahan's headless body with the hand donning the Holy Bracelet. Dullahan's body proceeds to glow with a white aura.

"What in blazes is that thing!?" Asked Dullahan in shock.

"You like this? It's a Holy Bracelet, makes all my attacks dish out Holy damage, which you freaks are weak against!" Said Scott.

Dullahan's body proceeds to crack little by little. Eventually it get's to the point where Dullahan's entire body is cracked beyond all comprehension that it just crumbles.

"GAH!" Yelled Dullahan. "Look what you've done!" Yelled Dullahan.

"Ha, I guess the score between you freaks and me is now 2 to 0, huh?" Asked Scott.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm." Laughed Dullahan.

"Er, why are you laughing?" Asked Scott.

"You should probably look down, lad." Said Dullahan.

"What?" Asked Scott. His eyes proceed to widen.

The bits of Dullahan's body proceed to pick themselves up, and put themselves back together. Soon Dullahan's body is completely repaired, and standing neck to neck with Scott.

"You have got to be shitting me." Said Scott.

"Nope." Said Dullahan. His body proceeds to deliver a haymaker to Scott's face.

"Ugh!" Grunted Scott in pain.

"Very smart to equip yourself boy, somehow you managed to find out that things denoting to holiness is our weakness." Said Dullahan.

"You know, in hindsight, that much should of been obvious." Said Scott.

Dullahan raises an eyebrow before continuing. "Anyway...but what you don't realize is that the damage goes both ways. Just as we are weak to Holy damage, things carrying Holy element are weak to our nasty Dark attacks, let's give a small example, shall we?"

Dullahan's body proceeds to raise up both swords, which then brim with black energy. He slams the two swords into the ground, and creates two shockwaves. The shockwaves lock onto Scott, and hit him.

"AHH!" Screamed Scott in pain. He is knocked back into a nearby tree, and hits the ground hard. "Why...does...there...always...have...to...be...a...tree." Mumbled Scott.

Scott struggles to get up, and Dullahan's menacing shadow looms over him. Scott looks up, and proceeds to growl.

"Sorry boyo." Said Dullahan. He then proceeds to point the sword towards him. "Tonight just isn't your night."

Dullahan's body proceeds to raise the two swords up and Dullahan proceeds to give a wicked smile.

Meanwhile, back at the Flight and Fancy Hotel room, we see Ramona resting on the bed, much like you'd see in an old fashioned Disney movie. Slowly but surely, she begins to open her eyes, and proceeds to place a hand on her forehead.

"Uh...Why do I have such a splitting headache?" Thought Ramona to herself. "Oh right, some asshole got the drop on me, boy wait until I get my hands on him."

Ramona proceeds to look around, and the sorroundings she finds are all unfamiliar to her.

"Where am I?" Asked Ramona. "For a creep, this guy definately has style and taste. I'll give him that much."

Ramona proceeds to stand up, and walks over to a drawer. She opens one of the doors, and finds her purse neatly stacked in there.

"OK, all I have to do is take Subspace home, and tell Scott all about this place and that creep." Thought Ramona. "And then when the freak doesn't realize what's happened, we'll come in and kick his ass!"

Ramona proceeds to open her purse, and then proceeds to place it over her head. However, it seems that she can't enter into Subspace. "Wait...What?"

Ramona takes the purse off her head, and then places it back on, with similar results.

"Why...can't...Why can't I access Subspace?" Thought Ramona to herself, in somewhat of a panic. "OK Ramona, stay calm. Panicking in a situation like this almost never takes a turn for the better."

She looks towards the front, and sees the doorway.

"Next logical thing." Thought Ramona to herself. She approaches to doorway and proceeds to try and open it. However the moment she touches it, black sparks of energy zap her hand.

"AH!" Screamed Ramona, recoiling in pain. She looks up, and sees that the door is now shrouded in black energy. A large hand like projection tries to reach out and grab Ramona, but she simply steps back before it can.

"OK, this is bad." Thought Ramona. "What is this place, why is all this happening?"

"Ah, I, Adonis see that you are now awake. I, Adonis, am so glad." Called out Adonis' voice.

"Whose there?" Asked Ramona.

From the shadows, steps forth Adonis. "Let's just say your new suitor." Said Adonis. "My lovely Flowers."

"I think you're mistaken pal, I already have a boyfriend. I'm going to give you this one chance, let me go, and let me go, now!" Said Ramona.

"Oh ho ho, playing hard to get, I, Adonis, like that." Said Adonis playfully. He then proceeds to disappear.

"Huh?" Thought Ramona. "Where did he?"

"BOO!" Screamed Adonis.

Ramona proceeds to let out a shocked scream, and quickly backs away from Adonis.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Adonis. "That never get's old."

"You asshole!" Yelled Ramona. "You think this is some kind of joke!?"

"Already wanting to get serious?" Asked Adonis with a sly smile.

"Not what I meant, get that sick mind of yours out of the gutter you...you..." Said Ramona.

"Demon, devil, monster?" Asked Adonis. "I, Adonis will go by any of those, darling."

"OK, that's it." Said Ramona. Ramona attempts to charge at Adonis, and throws a punch, to which Adonis simply blocks.

"Yeah, you see, I'm going to have to ask that you don't do that." Said Adonis. "I, Adonis am way out of your league when it comes to both speed and power, so any attempt to fight me will be instantly shot down."

Ramona tries to knee him in the stomach, only for Adonis to teleport behind Ramona and grab her in some sort of choke hold.

"What did I, Adonis, just say?" Asked Adonis now slightly annoyed. "You know what, if this is how you're going to act, then you forced me to take immediate action."

Suddenly, Adonis' forehead proceeds to open up, revealing a third, bloodshot eye, which then proceeds to glow purple. Ramona is then shrouded by a purple aura, and proceeds to become lifted up into the air.

"There, much better." Said Adonis.

"What are you!?" Asked Ramona in a bewildered fashion.

"Like I, Adonis, said, you could call me demon, devil or monster, I, Adonis, go by any of those terms." Said Adonis.

Adonis, with what appears to be telepathy, pulls up a chair and proceeds to sit down. "So Ms. Flowers, you and me have much to discuss." Said Adonis. "Let's get started, shall we?"

We cut back to the battle, where we see Scott desperately trying to dodge shockwave after shockwave.

"You cannot dodge forever lad, one of these things is bound to hit ya sooner or later!" Said Dullahan.

"HYAH!" Yelled Scott. He jumps towards Dullahan's body and punches it again with his bracelet hand.

"Ah bloody 'ell man." Said Dullahan.

The body once again collapses, only for it to auto repair itself and put itself back together.

"Because if it didn't work the first time, it was obviously going to work a second time! Face it Scotty Boy, you're finished!" Said Dullahan.

"This is ridiculous, if I keep attacking the body, it's only going to put itself back together. And from the looks of things, this creep doesn't look like he'll tire out." Thought Scott to himself.

"Say your bloody prayers!" Said Dullahan. His body jumps into the air, and attempts to slash him.

Scott jumps back, and proceeds to avoid the the oncoming shockwaves.

Dullahan's head eyes proceed to glow, as well as his mouth. The eyes and mouth proceed to shoot beams of dark energy towards Scott, which Scott immediately tries to dodge. The body intercepts Scott, and proceeds to gut check him.

"GUHA!" Gasped Scott. Dullahan's body proceeds to kick Scott back, and Scott is nailed by the blasts of dark energy. "AH!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Come on Scotty Boy, you are making this way to bloody easy!" Yelled Dullahan.

Scott struggles to get up, and his eyes widen. He then proceeds to narrowly dodge another set of energy blasts, and get's propelled into the shadows.

"What's the matter, Scotty boy, can't take me head on? And to believe you call yourself the Best Fighter in the Province, you're nothin' more but a sick joke. And I'm here to deliver the final punchline! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Dullahan.

Scott gives no response.

"Oh bloody 'ell, you really are going to keep hiding over there aren't you?" Asked Dullahan.

Still no response.

"Gr, well this is annoying. But it'll be worth it once I slice that pathetic meat bag of yours into beautiful ribbons!" Said Dullahan.

Scott is seen hiding in the shadows, behind another tree of all places.

"OK, so it's clear I can't do anything to the body, because it'll only repair itself." Said Scott. "Maybe if I hit him in the face, that will do something."

"Come out come out, wherever you are!" Yelled Dullahan. "Trust me when I say I have all bloody night!"

Dullahan then proceeds to hear the faint rustle of bushes. He turns around, giving a wicked smile.

"FOUND YOU!" Yelled Dullahan. He proceeds to shoot dark energy from his eyes and mouth, and that certain area proceeds to explode.

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Scott in high amounts of pain.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You made it to easy for me, Scotty boy, you really did. What a bloody shame." Said Dullahan. His head then proceeds to fly over to the now burning set of bushes.

"Alright Scotty boy, any last words before I..." Before Dullahan can finish his statement, he finds that Scott's body is nowhere to be seen. "Oi, what the 'ell?"

"HYAH!" Screamed Scott, rushing at Dullahan's head from the shadows.

"What!?" Yelled Dullahan.

Scott then proceeds to punch Dullahan in the face, and the head proceeds to fly back a few feet. Dullahan's flesh begins to burn as his entire head proceeds to burst into flames.

"You clever bastard..." Said Dullahan before his head explodes into thousands of tiny little gibs.

Dullahan's body proceeds to react negatively. It places it's hands where the hand would normally be, and appears to be making motions as if it were screaming in immense pain. Soon Dullahan's body proceeds to spontaneously combust into a series of blue flames, and is reduced to mere ashes. The wind proceeds to blow, and the ashes scatter, there reveals to be yet another wad of cash. Scott approaches the cash, wiping sweat from his brow. "Wow, these guys seem to carry a lot of money on them. Alright, now to go and find Ramona. OK Dullahan, now that I promptly handed you your ass, tell me where Ramona is!"

Scott recieves no response, it takes him a few moments to realize he just killed Dullahan. "DAMN IT!" Yelled Scott.

Scott then proceeds to hear "The Irish Rover" in the form of a ringtone. He checks the spot where the ashes are again, and finds a small black cell phone. The caller I.D. identifies the person calling as Master, to which Scott then proceeds to answer.

"Ah, Dullahan, there you are. I, Adonis, trust that you did the deed?" Asked Adonis.

Scott then proceeds to have a stroke of brilliance, and begins to don an Irish accent.

"Aye master, took care of that Scotty boy with little to no sweat." Said Scott.

"Good, good." Said Adonis on the other end. He then proceeds to give an evil smirk towards Ramona.

"No..." Said Ramona.

"Alright Dullahan, no need to fool around any longer. Return back to your post at once!" Said Adonis.

"Uh, master, where is my post again?" Asked Scott.

"What do you mean where is your post again? The Flight and Fancy Hotel, room 616. Pretty easy to remember!" Said Adonis.

"Oh of course, sorry about that master. I'm headin back." Said Scott.

"Try not to get lost on the way back." Said Adonis. He then proceeds to hang up the phone, and gives Ramona the evil smirk once more. "Well, that answers that question."

"He can't be dead, he just can't be." Said Ramona in disbelief.

"Oh but he is, darkling. He is indeed dead. And now that he's out of the picture...you're all mine." Said Adonis.

Ramona proceeds to close her eyes, and tears begin to form in her face. "No..."

"Oh, come on, you're not going to cry are you." Said Adonis. "Oh dear God, yes she is. OK, OK, come on, it's not that bad."

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED! YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM IN COLD BLOOD AND FOR WHAT, TO SATISFY YOUR OWN GOD DAMN SELFISH NEEDS!" Yelled Ramona in a rage, tears streaming down her face.

"Well, I, Adonis am a demon, everything I, Adonis do is for my own best interest." Said Adonis. "But come on, think of it this way, you get to start over, I'll be your boyfriend, we'll go out on a few dates, get married..." Said Adonis.

"I'll never marry a monster like you! NEVER!" Yelled Ramona.

"Darkling, unfortunately, you don't have much of a choice." Said Adonis. "I have a mission to complete, and now I want you to be a part of that mission. You'll enjoy the life of a demoness, I promise you!"

"Gr..." Growled Ramona.

"Sigh." Sighed Adonis. "Look, I, Adonis, don't know what else to say to you here, do you want me to apologize? Fine, I, Adonis, am sorry for killing your lame ass boyfriend, OK? How about I make it up to you, dinner? Let's go out to dinner, I'll buy you whatever you want."

Ramona's cell phone proceeds to ring inside her purse, she recognizes the ringtone as Scott's. "Wait a minute, could it be..."

"Hm? What is it? Are you accepting my offer to take you out?" Asked Adonis.

"Uh, that's just a friend calling." Said Ramona, very slowly. "And you know what, yeah, it's not going to do me any good looking back in the past. So you know what, yeah, take me out to dinner."

"Well, that was easy." Said Adonis. "Very well then."

Adonis' third eye proceeds to close, and Ramona drops down to the ground, and Adonis comes to pick her up.

"Where to, milady?" Asked Adonis.

Ramona proceeds to give a wicked smile. "I know just the place, tell me Adonis, do you like Chinese?"

Comments: Dullahan is now down for the count. It seems that only Adonis is the only one left in this terrible trio still alive to give any trouble. Ramona seems to have some type of trick up her sleeve, and I have good hunch that you all probably know where this is going. Anyway, what will happen next time, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As always, I will see you next chapter.


	7. Feast With A Devil!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by both Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own any of the characters in this story at all, save for the OC characters who are featured in this story. That being said, enjoy the story.

Feast With A Devil!

The scene opens with Adonis' white limousine pulling up towards a large, Chinese looking building. The building is painted red, and the roof black. The name "Frying Tengu" is seen spelt out in red neon on top of the roof.

"This place doesn't seem to be romantic." Said Adonis.

"It's our first date, nothing too snazzy." Said Ramona.

"You sure?" Asked Adonis. "I, Adonis could find a completely different place if you want to."

"NO! No no, this place is fine, trust me." Said Ramona.

"If you say so." Said Adonis rolling his eyes. "You women are always so pushy."

"S...S...S...Sir, can I leave now?" Asked the driver, shaking and sweating immensely.

"Who would drive us back then?" Asked Adonis, raising an eyebrow. "Stay here until we are done, got it?"

The driver proceeds to cry.

"Good boy. Alright Ramona, let's go." Said Adonis.

Inside the restaurant, we see a young Chinese waitress taking orders. The waitress has short black hair with some of it being red. She is currently wearing a golden silk uniform.

"Alright, it will be done within 20-30 minutes." Said the waitress.

The customers simply nod, and the waitress then proceeds to go into the kitchen, and hands one of the chef's the order. She then proceeds to sigh.

"They seriously do not pay me enough for this job." Thought the waitress to herself. "But, if I quit, my mother would never let me live it down. All of this just to attend some fancy college in California."

"Chau, we have two more customers coming in!" Said one of the other coworkers.

"Right." Said the waitress, her name being Chau. She then turns around, and her eyes widen in surprise. "What the..."

At the entryway, we see Ramona and Adonis walking in, Adonis impatiently tapping his foot on the ground.

"Ramona?" Asked Chau, who then proceeds to walk towards the group.

"Ah, hey Knives." Said Ramona.

"You know her?" Asked Adonis.

"She's a friend, sort of." Said Ramona.

"Nice to see you, who is this?" Asked Knives.

"This is my...new...boy...friend." Said Ramona all awkwardly.

At this, Knives proceeds to give a face of complete and total bafflement. "New boyfriend?"

"Yes, you see, her old boyfriend met with a...unfortunate mishap, and is now dead." Said Adonis. "I, Adonis have decided to take her out on a date to help cheer her up."

"HUH!?" Asked Knives, now completely dumbfounded.

Ramona approaches Knives and proceeds to whisper in her ear. "I'll explain everything, just meet me in the girl's room in 5 minutes."

"Alright then." Said Knives. "Sorry for your loss."

"It's OK." Said Ramona. "Sometimes you just got to move on."

"Well, what better place then the Frying Tengu?" Said Knives. "Come, let me take you to a seat."

Knives then proceeds to take them to the table, and proceeds to take their orders. She then proceeds to walk away.

"Is this why you wanted to come here, because your friend works here?" Asked Adonis.

"That, and the food here is top notch. Believe me, their teriyaki chicken is probably the best in town." Said Ramona.

"Really?" Asked Adonis. "I, Adonis will take you up on that then."

"Good for you, Adonis sweety." Said Ramona. "Oh..."

"What is it?" Asked Adonis.

"I have to use the restroom real quick, I'll be right back." Said Ramona.

"OK then." Said Adonis, proceeding to open up a menu.

Ramona gets up and proceeds to walk in a dark hallway.

"Zhǔxí xiānshēng, wǒ yào shàng cèsuǒ zhēn kuài." (Translation: Sir, I'm going to use the bathroom real quick.) Said Knives.

"Bùyào wàngle xǐshǒu de shíhòu, nǐ jiù dàgōnggàochéngle." (Translation: Don't forget to wash your hands when you're done.) Said what appears to be the manager.

Knives proceeds to nod, and then walks into the dark hallway. There are two signs labeled both men and women. Knives proceeds to enter the women's room, and sees Ramona on her phone.

"What the Hell is going on?" Asked Knives. "Did all of that sacrifice Scott did mean nothing to you?"

"Of course it did!" Said Ramona. "Look, Knives, hear me out..."

"What's with the new boyfriend! Did you have him kill Scott? I bet you you did because you are an awful..." Said Knives. Ramona then proceeds to place her hand over Knives' mouth.

"Will you just let me talk for 2 minutes. 2 minutes!" Yelled Ramona in an annoyed tone. "Scott isn't dead, we haven't broken up, I am not with that guy by choice, he is holding me hostage!"

"What?" Asked Knives.

"He. Has. Kidnapped. Me." Said Ramona in a very slow tone.

"How did that happen?" Asked Knives. "I thought you were supposed to be good at fighting."

"I am good at fighting, it's just this guy is crazy fast and strong! Or something like that. Also, I tried escaping through Subspace, but for some reason, it's not working." Said Ramona.

"Not working? How?" Asked Knives.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure how, or why." Said Ramona. "I'm not sure if this guy has some control over Subspace or something, like Gideon did, or if it's something completely different. Whatever the case, I am stuck with the asshole!"

"Have you tried calling Scott?" Asked Knives.

"Now that he is out of sight and out of mind, I think I'll do just that, do me a favor and keep him busy in the meantime." Said Ramona, who is now proceeding to go through her contacts list.

"Oh, I'll keep him busy." Said Knives, her eyes now glowing with malefic intent.

"I don't think I like the tone of that, Knives, wait, what are you doing!" Said Ramona.

Knives rushes out of the restroom.

"Who does this guy think he is, just taking women like they're nothing but objects for his amusement! I'll show him!" Thought Knives.

Meanwhile, back at Scott's location, he is once again seen walking the streets. His phone then proceeds to ring, and the caller ID says Ramona. Scott immediately answers.

"Hello?" Asked Scott once again doing the Irish accent.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Asked Ramona on the other end.

"Ramona! Is it really you?" Asked Scott.

"Yes Scott, it's me. Thank goodness you're alive." Said Ramona.

"Thank God you're alive too, where are you?" Asked Scott.

"We're at the Frying Tengu." Said Ramona.

"The Frying Tengu? What are you..."

"Scott, I don't have much time to explain, just get here as soon as possible!" Said Ramona.

"Alright." Said Scott.

"And if we're not there by the time you get there, we'll be at the top suite at the Flight and Fancy hotel." Said Ramona.

"A suite?" Asked Scott.

A large crash is heard on Ramona's end. "Oh no."

"What was that?" Asked Scott.

"I have to go, just get to the Frying Tengu as quickly as possible." Said Ramona, who then proceeds to hang up.

"Ramona? Ramona!" Said Scott. "Shit, better hurry."

Scott then proceeds to start running down the abandoned streets.

Back at the restaurant, we see Knives breaking what appears to be a plate, and then throwing it towards Adonis. Adonis ducks as the plate makes contact with the wall, and breaks into several more shards.

"What in blue blazes are you doing!?" Yelled Adonis.

"You sick freak! You think you can just take anything or anybody, like they're one of your possessions? You sir are mistaken!" Said Knives.

Adonis' eyes proceed to widen. "That bitch..."

Adonis then proceeds to stand up and look towards Knives. He then proceeds to flash a smile.

"My my, you have quite the temper, don't you miss Chau?" Asked Adonis. "I, Adonis strongly recommend you calm down, if you know what's good for you."

Knives then proceeds to growl, and then takes and rips the waitress uniform off. Everybody in the proximity proceeds to look in complete and utter shock, underneath the waitress uniform is Knives' usual attire, black shirt, pair of long black pants, and a long black and white scarf. She reaches into her pockets, and takes out a pair of two kunai, and aims it menacingly towards Adonis.

"You want me to calm down, make me." Said Knives, immediately taking a defensive stance.

Adonis then proceeds to sigh. "This is really happening, isn't it." Said Adonis. "Oh well, I, Adonis am in a Chinese restaurant."

Adonis then proceeds to close his eyes, and then proceeds to close them, his eyes now glowing a menacing red. All of his teeth are now razor sharp as well.

"I, Adonis might as well start eating Chinese!" Said Adonis, his voice distorted. He then proceeds to disappear.

"Huh?" Asked Knives.

Adonis then immediately appears in front of her, and punches her in the face. The punch sends Knives flying towards the other side of the restaurant, Knives crashing through the wall and into the parking lot.

"Ah!" Grunted Knives in pain. She then proceeds to get up, and starts to hold her head in pain.

Adonis appears in front of her again, and this time punches her in the gut.

"GUHA!" Gasped Knives. She then proceeds to kneel over, trying to catch her breath. Adonis then grabs her by the back of the neck, and then immediately throws her into a nearby car. The windshield of the car breaks, and the roof is bent downwards, the car alarm blaring off.

"Of course, what kind of man would I be if I ate my food raw!" Said Adonis. He then lifts his hands up, and it is then shrouded in black flames. He then proceeds to shoot a fireball towards Knives position, and she along with the car proceeds to explode.

The people inside the restaurant proceed to gasp, and begin to run out screaming. Ramona finally leaves the dark hall, and notices the large hole in the wall. "Damn it Knives!"

Adonis proceeds to walk menacingly towards the car, licking his lips in hunger. "You know, it isn't often I dine on oriental food, so naturally, I have some anticipation."

He approaches the now destroyed and burning car, and upon closer inspection, sees that instead of being Knives' burnt body, it is a log.

"Chinese people turn into wood when they die? Damn it, so much for dinner." Said Adonis. "Oh well, I, Adonis could always use this as firewoooAH!" Yelled Adonis, as he recieves a kick to the side of the head, courtesy of Knives Chau.

"Cool, that actually managed to work." Said Knives to herself, taking time to appreciate the log.

"What the Hell, how did you manage to do that!?" Asked Adonis.

"A ninja secret I wish to keep until the grave." Said Knives.

"Keep this fight up, girl, and you might end up there sooner than you think." Said Adonis.

"Try me." Said Knives.

"Gr!" Growled Adonis.

"Here I come!" Yelled Knives. She then proceeds to rush towards Adonis.

"Hmph, idiot." Said Adonis.

The moment Knives proceeds to approach him, Adonis then immediately disappears into thin air. Adonis then appears from behind, and wraps one of his arms around Knives. He then proceeds to squeeze, Knives now gasping for air.

"I'd like to see what trick you'll use to escape this!" Yelled Adonis.

Knives however lifts one of her legs up, and swings it back, hitting Adonis in the family jewels.

"D'OH!" Yelled Adonis. He then immediately releases Knives, who then proceeds to try and catch her breath. "You bitch...You'll pay for that!"

"I think not. HYAH!" Yelled Knives, proceeding to do a spin kick to Adonis' face.

"GAH!" Yelled Adonis.

"HA! DAYDAYDAYDAYDAY!" Yelled Knives, now proceeding to throw a flurry of punches towards Adonis.

"AH! GAH! EEE! DAH! D'OH! GUH! NEH! AH! BAH!" Yelled Adonis, several times in pain as each punch lands on him.

Ramona then proceeds to climb out of the hole, and sees that Knives has everything under control. "Huh, well look at that."

"HEEEEYAH!" Yelled Knives. She then proceeds to deliver an incredibly hard punch towards Adonis, which proceeds to send him flying backwards. Adonis then proceeds to crash into the ground, not moving a single muscle.

"Wow Knives, that was fantastic!" Said Ramona. "Sheesh, I forgot how good of a fighter you actually were."

"Thanks, my father taught me a few new techniques during the past year. I say they did their job effectively." Said Knives.

"Maybe I should ask your father to teach me a few techniques." Said Ramona.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Said Knives.

"Ugh. Jesus Christ, my aching face." Said Adonis. He slowly but surely get's back up.

"Uh oh, he's getting up." Said Ramona.

"Huh? I thought that last combo would of put him down for the count. Oh well, guess I'll have to do it again." Said Knives.

"I, Adonis got to say, you surprised me back there. Obviously you know a few techniques." Said Adonis. "However, if you think you've won, then think again. I, Adonis assure you, this fight is far from over."

"Oh, give me a break. You look like you can't even take another punch." Said Ramona. "Obviously you're not as tough as you say you are."

"Shut up, Ramona. You'll get your punishment soon enough." Said Adonis. "But first, I, Adonis have to settle the score with this bitch of a friend of yours."

"I'd like to see how you're going to do that." Said Knives. "I was all over you that time, and I'll probably be all over you this time. You should probably give up while you still can before you get seriously hurt."

"Oh please, all of those attacks were but lucky shots. Trust me when I, Adonis say this girl, you are far from my equal." Said Adonis.

"If you're as awesome as you say you are, then show, don't tell. Unless of course you're too scared." Said Knives.

Adonis then proceeds to give a sinister smirk. "Challenge accepted."

Suddenly, a threatening looking black aura proceeds to form, and sorround Adonis, his hair begins to flow upwards, and his eyes become completely red.

"Huh?" Asked Knives. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know. Is it just me, or does the atmosphere seem to have gotten more uneasy?" Asked Ramona.

"Now that you mention it, I actually do feel a bit more nervous." Said Knives.

"Good, that means this little show I, Adonis am putting up is working." Said Adonis menacingly. Suddenly, he starts to float into the air, and slowly begins to spin around. With each spin, he proceeds to gain more and more speed.

Knives then proceeds to growl. "GR! Now is not the time to be acting like a coward!"

She then proceeds to draw her kunai, and proceeds to run towards Adonis.

"Knives, hold on, wait a minute!" Said Ramona.

Adonis lifts his arms out, and proceeds to get into a Superman like flying position, and propels himself towards Knives.

"Huh?" Asked Knives in surprise. "Oh crap!"

Knives then proceeds to take a defensive stance, and tries to block Adonis' attack. This however, does not work, and all of a sudden Knives is propelled into the air, now shrouded in dark fire.

"AH!" Yelled Knives in pain.

"KNIVES!" Yelled Ramona.

Adonis get's out of that particular attack position, and turns around, staring up into the air. He flashes another sinister smirk, and proceeds to teleport to Knives location. He grabs a hold of Knives, and knees her in the back.

"AH HA HA!" Yelled Knives in pain. Adonis then proceeds to throw her into the ground, and Knives touches down hard. Knives proceeds to try and crawl away, only for Adonis to instantly appear in front of her.

"So, are you convinced yet? Or do I have to show more?" Asked Adonis. "Times up."

Adonis then proceeds to kick Knives in the face, blood proceeds to drip from her nose. Knives then proceeds to fall on her back. Adonis then proceeds to disappear and reappear again, this time stomping both feet on top Knives torso. Knives then proceeds to cough up blood.

Adonis then proceeds to grab Knives by the neck, and proceeds to prepare his other hand. He then slams his free fist on top of Knives' head.

"1!" Yelled Adonis, smashing Knive's head with his fist. "2!" Adonis then proceeds to slam his fist on Knives head again. His fist is then enveloped in dark energy, and he proceeds to slam it on Knive's head one more time. "3 strikes, you're out!"

"GUHA!" Coughed Knives again, coughing up more blood. Adonis then proceeds to drop her on the ground, and Knives is seen panting heavily.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Poor stupid girl, you just had to be taught a lesson. Now then..." Said Adonis. He charges up dark flames in his fist and aims it towards the helpless Chinese girl. "I think I'll make you extra crispy."

"NO!" Yelled Ramona, who then proceeds to punch Adonis straight in the face. Adonis, caught off guard goes back a few inches, and instantly scowls.

"You bitch! I said I'll deal with you later!" Said Adonis. His third eye then proceeds to appear, and a purple aura proceeds to sorround Ramona, and sends her to the wall. "Wait in the corner over there. It's time for me to have dinner."

He charges the flame again, and gives Knives a sinister smirk. "Any last words?"

"Burn in Hell." Said Knives.

"Ladies first." Said Adonis. Right as he is about to fire the black flames, Adonis then recieves another punch to the face. "AH!"

Adonis crashes through the wall, and lands on one of the grills. "AHHHHHHH!"

Ramona is then free from the wall, and turns to see who rescued her. "SCOTT!"

"RAMONA!" Said Scott.

Adonis' suit catches fire, and he is seen drastically trying to get it off.

"Come on, let's go." Said Stephen. "Get in the car, quick!"

Ramona and Scott proceed to nod, and grab a hold of Knives, and drag her into the car. Ramona proceeds to close the door. Stephen doesn't think twice and puts the car in overdrive. The car drives off, and does so in a rapid pace.

Adonis then proceeds to yank his suit off, and then proceeds to give a loud demonic shriek. He then proceeds to look around, and gives another short shriek before leaving the area.

Comments: Well, everything seemed to have worked out in the end. You know, other than Knives getting the living tar beaten out of her, and the fact that Adonis is still alive, I think that whole thing went well. What will happen next? Who knows, you'll just have to continue reading in order to find out. Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As always fellow readers, I will see you all next chapter.


	8. Ramblin' Gamblin' Mammon!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by both Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own any of the characters in this story at all, save for the OC characters who are featured in this story. That being said, enjoy the story.

Ramblin' Gamblin' Mammon!

We open the scene in Stephen's car. Scott, Ramona, and Knives are all in the backseat.

"Good thing we came when we did." Said Stephen. "Who knows what would of happened if we were just a couple more seconds late."

"Sheesh, that guy really did a number on you, did he?" Asked Scott.

"Still a master of observation, I see." Said Knives. "Still, I was not expecting that from him."

"Well, he is a demon." Said Ramona.

"Oh, that would of been nice to know before hand." Said Knives. "What did you guys do to piss off a demon?"

"He wants to take Ramona away." Said Stephen, simply.

"What, why?" Asked Knives.

"I think he's in love with me." Said Ramona.

"Well he can't have you!" Said Scott.

"I know Scott." Said Ramona.

"Speaking of which, you said that freak kidnapped you right?" Asked Stephen. "Where did he take you before bringing you to the Chinese restaurant."

"Get this, he's been hiding at the hotel Kim works at." Said Ramona.

"You serious?" Asked Scott. "Well, that makes things so much easier. We'll go over there right now and ambush him."

"Yeah, you see, there might be a slight problem with that." Said Ramona.

"What is it?" Asked Scott.

"When I was near him, he somehow managed to...how do I say it...cancel out Subspace?" Said Ramona.

"Cancel out Subspace?" Asked Scott.

"Yeah, I could not, and I mean could not use Subspace to get away from him." Said Ramona. "I was trapped."

"Weird." Said Stephen. "Maybe demons have the natural ability to block usage to Subspace."

"Maybe." Said Ramona.

"Ah well, if that's the case, I'll just have to beat him the old fashioned way." Said Scott.

"I don't know, this guy is way stronger than he looks and acts." Said Ramona.

"Tell me about it." Said Knives.

"Oh, sorry." Said Ramona. "This guy is no joke Scott, I don't think the usual strategy is going to work against him."

"Ah well, you said he only had like 2 minions." Said Stephen. "He's pretty much trapped in a corner."

"I don't know. Something tells me it goes deeper than that." Said Scott.

Meanwhile, back at the Flight and Fancy hotel. Adonis is seen slamming random crap all around the room in rage.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Yelled Adonis. He picks up a chair and throws it towards a wall. "I, Adonis, CANNOT BELIEVE THAT ALL JUST HAPPENED!"

He then proceeds to get on his knees, and repeatedly slams the floor with his fists.

"They'll pay...THEY'LL PAY! I, Adonis, WILL MAKE THEM ALL PAY!" Yelled Adonis.

Suddenly, the room begins to become really dark, and all the windows are opened automatically, surges of strong wind begin to come in through the open windows.

"Oh, not now." Said Adonis.

The center of the room begins to spark with black bolts of electricity. The bolts form themselves into a sphere, and the eyes of Adonis' mother begin to shine through.

"Ah, Adonis. Word in the bowels say that you found someone who can carry the Demon Spawn. Is this true?" Asked Adonis' mother.

"Was true." Said Adonis bitterly. "It was all going fine and dandy until some certain unwanted people showed up and took her away!"

"WHAT!?" Yelled Adonis' mother, all of her eyes now glowing red.

"Oh shit, did I say that out loud?" Asked Adonis. He is then struck by a bolt of black lightning. "AH! Yes...yes I did."

Adonis is then shrouded in red energy and lifted up into the air.

"You IMBECILE! You finally had the key to letting me out, and you just let her GET AWAY!" Yelled Adonis' mother.

"Now mother, calm down..." Began Adonis.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Adonis' mother. "You poor, incompetant excuse of a son! I am doomed. DOOMED! To stay here in this dilapidated realm for the rest of eternity!"

"Mother, please, I can get her back." Said Adonis.

"Oh, I know you will, sweetheart. Because as far as I'm concerned, YOU HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE!" Yelled Adonis' mother. "And to see to it that you do not fail, I'm going to call someone to come over and see to it that you do it right!"

"Do I dare ask who?" Asked Adonis.

"You'll know, soon enough." Said Adonis' mother. "Get back to the manor, her friends will no doubt try to come and attack if you stick around."

"Wait, I can take on all of them no problem, why should I..." Asked Adonis.

"JUST! DO! IT!" Yelled Adonis' mother.

"Yes mommy." Said Adonis.

The projection then proceeds to disappear. Adonis drops to the ground.

"Sheesh, such a drama queen." Said Adonis, wiping off his suit.

Adonis then proceeds to enter his thinking pose.

"Who could mother know that could help me out. As far as I, Adonis am concerned, I Adonis am the only other demon...oh no. Not him. Not..." Thought Adonis, his eyes widening in realization.

Meanwhile, under the darkened skies of Las Vegas, Nevada.

We descend upon a large, pompous casino. It is lavished to the brim with red and gold neon lights. The sign on the side is that of a devilish woman with red skin and long black hair, with horns on her forehead. She is wearing blue short shorts, and a black leather jacket. Underneath the woman, are the words "El Diablo Casino" written in bright red neon.

Inside the casino, we see slot machines, roulette tables, people playing poker and various other card games with dealers. On the top floor, we ascend onto what appears to be the owner's office. The sound of a phone is ringing, and is immediately answered.

"El Diablo Casino, owner Maxwell Mammon speaking." Said the owner, now calling himself Maxwell Mammon. He has short, slick black hair, and a small slick black moustache. His eyes are green, and he is seen wearing a tacky black suit and red bow tie.

"Hello, sir. This is Margaret speaking." Said the voice on the other hand.

"Ah, Margaret." Said Maxwell. "I take it that you finally settled the Graves account?"

"By settle, you mean pretty much take away his parents retirement fund, then yes." Said Margaret. "Just like you asked."

"Goood." Said Maxwell, pouring himself a bottle of what appears to be champagne. "Now that all of that money has been promptly returned, we can close that account."

"You realize the Graves kid has been dead for about a year, right?" Asked Margaret.

"All accounts must be paid back in full, deceased or not. That is our one policy in this casino." Said Maxwell. "Besides, it's just a retirement fund."

"Fair enough." Said Margaret.

"I'll see you when you get back, Margaret. Take care now." Said Maxwell.

"Yes sir, Mr. Mammon sir." Said Margaret. She then proceeds to hang up.

Maxwell hangs up the phone and takes a sip of his champagne. "Mmm. That is some good champagne."

"Maxwell..." Called out the voice of Adonis' mother.

"Hm?" Asked Maxwell. "Whose there?"

"Here's a hint." Said Adonis' mother's voice. The windows proceed to open and strong surges of wind blast through. Several papers and dollar bills are sent flying out the window.

"AH! HEY! CUT IT OUT!" Yelled Maxwell.

Bolts of black lightning strike down, and the projection of Adonis' mother appears before him.

"Maxwell!" Said Adonis' mother.

"Ah, Vivian, to what do I owe this pleasure." Said Maxwell, taking another sip of his champagne.

"It's about your nephew, Maxwell." Said Adonis' mother, now called Vivian. "He needs your help."

"Adonis?" Asked Maxwell. "What happened?"

"He had finally come across the woman who would bring forth the Demon Spawn, and in the snap of a finger, lost her!" Said Vivian.

"Oh yes, that is very serious." Said Maxwell. "Let me guess, you want me and my fellas to go on up to New York and help him out?"

"Precisely. Obviously those wastes of flesh Chives and Dullahan weren't enough to keep whatever opposition my son was encountering at bay." Said Vivian.

"Well, seeing how this is my favorite nephew we're talking about, I'll play the part of brother dearest then." Said Maxwell. "Don't worry sis, with me helping the boy out, you'll be out in no time."

"Glad to hear that Maxwell." Said Vivian. "Get to the mansion as quickly as you can."

"Understoood." Said Maxwell.

The projection of Vivian proceeds to disappear, and Maxwell proceeds to finish his glass of champagne. He picks up the phone, and begins to dial a number.

"Hello, Margaret. It's me." Said Maxwell.

"What is it, Mr. Mammon?" Asked Margaret.

"Don't come back to Las Vegas, stay where you are. My nephew is in need of some help." Said Maxwell.

"Alright then. Anything else, Mr. Mammon?" Asked Margaret.

"Be a doll and call up the Fellas, would you? Tell them that I need them to come with me to New York and help my nephew." Said Maxwell.

"You got it Mr. Mammon." Said Margaret.

Maxwell then proceeds to hang up the phone, and proceeds to pour himself another bottle of champagne.

"Well, things are finally beginning to get more interesting." Thought Maxwell to himself. He then proceeds to take a sip of the champagne.

Back with Scott and the gang, they are seen driving up to some sort of hospital.

"I told you guys, I don't need a doctor!" Said Knives.

"You're bleeding heavily, and certain parts of your body are bruised as all Hell." Said Ramona. "You're definately not in any shape to go home."

"Ramona's right Knives." Said Scott. "Besides, your father would flip out if he saw you coming home like this."

"He's going to flip out when someone tells him that I'm in the hospital!" Said Knives.

"She makes a valid point." Said Stephen.

"Well then we'll worry about it when the situation arises." Said Ramona. "You're getting into that hospital, end of story."

"You're not my mom!" Said Knives.

"Knives, please, we're only looking out for you." Said Scott.

"Sigh, alright, alright. Can't believe this." Said Knives.

"Do you need help getting inside?" Asked Ramona.

"Please, I got the tar beaten out of me, I didn't get my legs broken." Said Knives. She exits the vehicle, and proceeds to enter the hospital building.

"Alright, so now what?" Asked Stephen.

"Let's just go home for now, I don't think any of us are in the proper condition to fight anybody, let alone that Adonis freak." Said Ramona.

"You want me to drive you?" Asked Stephen.

"Nah, I think because we're away from him, we shouldn't have any problems using Subspace now." Said Ramona. "Have a good night Stephen."

"Alright then." Said Stephen. "Later Scott."

"Later Stills." Said Scott.

Both Ramona and Scott proceed to leave the car, and Stephen proceeds to drive off.

"Good lord what a night." Said Scott.

"You're telling me." Said Ramona. "Ah well, at least the worst of it over. For now."

"Did he hurt you?" Asked Scott.

"No, not at all." Said Ramona.

"Nevertheless, bastard is still going to pay for kidnapping you like that." Said Scott.

"Relax Scott. We've both had a hard night, let's just go home and call the quits. We'll worry about him later." Said Ramona.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Scott. He then proceeds to recieve a kiss on the lips.

"Thank God you're alright." Said Ramona.

Scott proceeds to return the kiss. "Same to you."

Ramona opens her purse, and Scott proceeds to walk inside. Like she had predicted, Subspace is now working. She then proceeds to enter the purse, and closes it behind her, the purse proceeding to disappear.

Comments: A new enemy has now entered the scene, and it is in the form of Adonis' uncle. What kind of trickery could he have under his sleeve, and who are these Fellas he keeps referring to? All of this will be revealed in due time, fellow readers. Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As always, I will see you all next chapter.


	9. Stacey's Invitation

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by both Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own any of the characters in this STORY at all, save for the OC characters who are featured in this story. That being said, enjoy the story.

Stacey's Invitation

It was not long after Adonis had left his hotel room that Scott, Ramona, along with Kim busted open the door to his suite. By the time they had entered into the place, it was practically empty.

"Son of a bitch, we must of just missed him." Said Scott.

"How did he get out without leaving through the front door?" Asked Kim.

"He probably has the ability to teleport." Said Ramona. "All top class evil jerkasses have that ability."

"Weird though, you said he handled Knives pretty efficiently." Said Scott. "Knives is no slouch, she's almost as good a fighter as you and me."

"Surprisingly, he has a point." Said Ramona. "Guy could basically destroy an entire city block without even trying, and yet he runs off when trouble comes to his doorstep. It can't be a thing of cowardice, he just doesn't seem like the type of guy who would run away."

"Maybe he's thinking of a way at getting back at you, and us crashing into his room like this would interrupt his scheming." Said Kim. "Or something like that, that's what I would be doing if I knew I had no strategy against an enemy."

"Whatever the case, freak isn't here to answer for what he's done! Nobody lays a hand on my bride-to-be, and expects to get away with it!" Said Scott, curling his right hand into a fist.

"Well, unless you want to take your anger out on an empty suite, he got away with it...for now." Said Ramona.

"Right." Said Scott. "Alright guys, let's get out of here, there is no reason for us to be here longer than we should be."

Everyone simply nods, and proceeds to walk away from the empty suite.

Meanwhile, back in the shadowy state of New York, we descend upon Adonis' dark estate. Lightning flashes in the sky, and the thunder proceeds to roar shortly afterwards.

Adonis enters into a room, combing his hair while a mirror is seen levitating in front of him.

"I, Adonis, honestly don't know why lightning and thunder drop down on my household whenever I, Adonis, return, it get's so annoying after a while." Said Adonis.

Adonis then proceeds to sit down on a fancy looking chair, and snaps his finger. Flames proceed to burst inside a nearby fireplace, and Adonis slowly kneels his cheek on one of his hands.

The sound of a doorbell is then heard throughout the estate.

"Not even 5 minutes and already I, Adonis, am receiving visitors." Said Adonis. He then proceeds to sigh, and stand up. He then disappears, and then reappears in front of his grand entryway.

"Who is it?" Asked Adonis.

"Why, my dear nephew, it's your Uncle Maxwell." Called out Maxwell's voice on the other side.

"Oh goody." Said Adonis with a hint of sarcasm.

Maxwell then proceeds to open the door, his bags in the hands of a large minotaur like creature, wearing a butler's outfit.

"Ah, Adonis, it's been ages. Look how big you've gotten." Said Maxwell. "Mind if me and my associate here come on in?"

"Go ahead." Said Adonis.

Maxwell and the minotaur proceed to enter.

"Guest room is on the second floor. Take the left path, and then enter through the hallway. It should be the second door on your right." Said Adonis.

The minotaur simply nods and proceeds to walk away from the two demons.

"So Adonis, your mother tells me you lost the Demon Spawn's mother, is that true?" Asked Maxwell. "Is this true?"

"I, Adonis, only lost her because that Pilgrim idiot surprised me!" Said Adonis. "Had it been a straight up fight, I, Adonis would have won."

"Uh huh, uh huh." Said Maxwell. "Well fear not my dear nephew, with me and the Fellas around, we'll set things straight."

"I, Adonis am surprised the Fellas ain't here with you now." Said Adonis.

"Oh, they will be. Margaret should be getting in touch with them now as we speak." Said Maxwell.

"Another Intern I, Adonis am assuming?" Asked Adonis.

"Yes, and a darn goood one too." Said Maxwell. "Probably the best one I had in a long time."

Adonis shuts the door via telekinesis, and it proceeds to thunder again.

We cut back to Scott and Ramona's residence, Scott's cell phone is heard ringing all across the house.

"Scott, are you gonna get that?" Asked Ramona.

"I'm in the shower, honey." Said Scott, behind the closed door.

"Honey? Scott, we're not married yet." Said Ramona.

"Just practicing." Said Scott, again behind the closed door.

Ramona smiles and rolls her eyes. She then heads downstairs and proceeds to look at the caller I.D., which it turns out to be Stacey. Ramona then proceeds to answer.

"Hey Stacey, what's up." Asked Ramona.

"Ramona, is that you?" Asked a young woman on the other end of the phone. She has long black hair, and is currently wearing a plain white T-Shirt, with long black pants.

"Yeah, you'll have to forgive your brother, he's in the shower at the moment." Said Ramona.

"T.M.I." Said Stacey. "So, what's up with you two?"

"You will not believe this, but Scott finally proposed to me!" Said Ramona with excitement.

"He did? When?" Asked Stacey.

"Last week, on Halloween." Said Ramona. "I was not expecting it."

"I bet, I'm surprised he finally worked up the nerve." Said Stacey. She then proceeds to give a small smile. "Well, I'm glad he finally did."

"Yeah." Said Ramona. "So, what's up with you?" Asked Ramona.

"Well, my friend's birthday is coming up this weekend, and I'm hosting it." Said Stacey. "I was wondering if you two would like to join in the party."

"You know, I have no idea how long it's been since we last seen you, so yeah, we'll stop on by." Said Ramona.

"Sweet, I'll text you the directions later, right now I'm busy baking a cake." Said Stacey.

"Baking? Most people would just go out and buy a cake." Said Ramona.

"I had some cake mix lying around, so I figured, why not." Said Stacey. "Nice talking to you Ramona."

"Same to you Stacey. See you later." Said Ramona.

"Bye." Said Stacey.

Ramona proceeds to hang up the phone, just as Scott comes out the shower, wrapping his lower body with a towel. "Who was that?" Asked Scott.

"Your sister." Said Ramona simply.

"Stacey? What did she want?" Asked Scott.

"She invited us out to a party this weekend, I said we would go." Said Ramona.

"What? Ramona, I'm signed up to enter a Pokemon Raffle this weekend!" Said Scott.

"Oh grow up will you, you barely see your sister anymore." Said Ramona.

"Real Pokemon Ramona! I could get you that Pikachu you always wanted." Said Scott.

"Well maybe next time Scott." Said Ramona. "Unless of course you want to royally piss me off, in which case I'll..."

"OK, OK! We'll go to Stacey's party this weekend, sheesh." Said Scott, now fully clothed.

"Good boy." Said Ramona.

"All I know is, this party better not be a lame one." Said Scott. "If it is, it'll cost me that Pikachu."

"I don't remember asking for a Pikachu, a Pachirisu maybe, but not a Pikachu." Said Ramona.

"What's wrong with Pikachu?" Asked Scott.

"It's over rated, for one." Said Ramona.

"It's the mascot!" Said Scott.

"Whatever." Said Ramona. "Come on, we're going grocery shopping."

The two leave the house, Scott locking the door behind him.

Meanwhile, back at Adonis' estate.

"Man, you ought to fire whoever dusts this place, they seem to spread more dust than they do cleaning it." Said Maxwell.

"Who, Denise?" Asked Adonis. "I, Adonis just hired her last week, she probably hasn't had a chance to dust anything."

"That ain't no excuse." Said Maxwell.

"Uncle Maxwell, you worry too much." Said Adonis.

"And you're too nonchalant. It's no wonder you lost the Demon Spawn's mother." Said Uncle Maxwell.

"Do I, Adonis, seriously have to explain that entire situation again!?" Asked Adonis, his voice being shrouded in annoyance.

Suddenly, the door to the room proceeds to open. A tall, beautiful young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a jet black suit with a black skirt, along with black laceless shoes proceeds to enter into the room.

"Ah, Margaret, here at last." Said Maxwell. "I assume the..."

"The Fellas are right behind me sir." Said Margaret. As soon as she says that statement, 4 sets of glowing red eyes proceed to open behind her.

"Goood." Said Maxwell. "Let's begin."

Comments: "Pokemon" is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokemon Company. Now that copyright has been avoided, I can now move on with my apology. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'm usually busy doing other things or writing other stories that this get's shoved into the background. Promise I'll be more consistent with future uploads. Anywho, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As always, I will see you all next chapter.


	10. Crashing The Party!

Disclaimer: "Scott Pilgrim vs The World" Is owned by both Oni Press and Bryan Lee O'Malley. I do not own any of the characters in this story at all, save for the OC characters who are featured in this story. That being said, enjoy the story.

Crashing The Party!

The Fellas are seen still standing at the doorway, Margaret steps to the side, and let's the band of monsters in. The first Fella looks human for the most part, with long black hair, and wearing a suave black suit and tie. He is wearing sunglasses, long black pants, and black laceless shoes. The one detail that distinguishes him from other humans is that he has large, thin canine teeth, resembling fangs.

The second Fella also looks human, and is wearing similar attire, except for the sunglasses. He has short brown hair, and two thick sideburns of the same color on both sides of his face. His eyes are a dull brown, however look more bestial than a normal human.

The third Fella is also wearing similar attire, however what differentiates him from the other Fellas is that aside from the suit, he does not seem to a physical body. He is wearing a black fedora hat, and like the first Fella, a pair of sunglasses. He is also seen wearing black gloves. Other than that, his face is completely invisible, as are the normally visible spots that would be revealed at the bottom of both the shirt sleeves and pants sleeves.

The fourth and final Fella has to be the largest amongst them, and as usual is wearing similar attire. He is bald, and his eyes are yellow without any pupils. His entire body seems to be mostly composed of stone.

"Fellas, how nice of you to join us." Said Maxwell. "Might I offer you something to drink?"

"No thank you." Said the first Fella, with a deep British accent. "We just got done finishing a meal before your lovely assistant called us in."

"Where do you find these beauts, mate?" Asked the second fella, with an Austrailian accent. "I wouldn't mind goin' around prowlin' there myself."

"Ever the classy gentlemen, aren't you?" Asked the third Fella.

"They probably vouldn't go for you, Harry, to much hair and all zat jazz." Said the fourth Fella, with a thick German accent.

"This comin' from the walkin' talkin' statue." Said the second Fella, now called Harry.

"Vat did you call me?" Asked the fourth Fella, anger becoming apparent in his voice.

"Gentlemen, please. Let's try and stay professional, especially around our employers." Said the first Fella.

"Have a seat." Said Adonis.

The Fellas then proceed to sit down in a nice comfy chair. Well, almost all of them, the fourth Fella proceeds to continue standing up.

"Now then Maxwell, what job do you have for us this time?" Asked the first Fella.

"My dear nephew, Adonis, had finally gotten his hand on the mother of the Demon Spawn. You know, the one needed to free my sister? Anyway, he finally got his hands on her, only to lose it to some shmuck. I need you guys to head on over to Toronto and get her back." Said Maxwell.

"And what of that wanker who took her away?" Asked Harry.

"Do try to kill him, will you." Said Adonis. "Believe me, if I, Adonis am going by experience, he will defend Ramona at all costs."

"I'm assuming that's the mother's name." Said the third Fella.

"Uh huh, mm mmm." Said Maxwell. "That's the one."

"Alright, this should be easy enough. How much are you willing to pay for our services?" Asked the first Fella.

"Double, this is a really high priority target." Said Adonis.

"Double our ordinary fare huh, good enough." Said the first Fella. "Toronto, Canada huh? Well then, consider it done."

"Good to hear." Said Maxwell.

"Alright then. Harry, Morton, Rocke, let's go." Said the first Fella.

"Yes boss." Said the other three Fellas.

A few days later, back in the city of Toronto. We descend upon the Scott and Ramona's house again.

"Seriously can't believe I'm missing that raffle for this." Complained Scott queitly. "Ramona, you ready to go?"

"Not yet." Said Ramona, in the bathroom.

"What are you even doing in there?" Asked Scott.

"Putting on make up and combing my hair." Said Ramona in a matter of fact tone.

"At the same time?" Asked Scott.

"Yes Scott, at the same time." Said Ramona. "Are you ready?"

"Just about." Said Scott. He reaches into a drawer and pulls out a thing of cologne. "You have the directions on your cell phone, right?"

"Yeah, Stacey sent them in a text message after I talked to her. Speaking of which, guess who else is showing up." Said Ramona.

Scott then proceeds to give a confused look. "Who?"

"Wallace Wells." Said Ramona.

"Oh...that's...good, I guess." Said Scott.

"You're taking it better than I expected." Said Ramona.

"I lived with the guy before, Ramona, what other emotion am I supposed to feel?" Asked Scott.

Ramona finally comes out from the bathroom.

"Can you try to be a little more excited, it's been forever since you've seen either of these two." Said Ramona.

"Alright, alright." Said Scott. "If we're going to make it, we best be leaving now."

"Hold on, let me get my phone." Said Ramona.

Ramona walks downstairs and takes a right turn, she grabs her cell phone, opens it and starts to dial some numbers.

"You ready?" Asked Scott, walking down the stairs.

Ramona proceeds to grab her purse, and proceeds to open it up. "Yeah, get in." Said Ramona.

Scott proceeds to jump into the purse, Ramona following behind him.

On the outside of the house, we see Harry scratching himself viciously.

"Damn fleas." Said Harry.

A phone then proceeds to ring, Harry reaches into his pocket and answers his cell phone.

"Yeah boss?" Asked Harry.

"Have they gone yet?" Asked the first Fella through the phone.

"Yeah boss they just left. Said somethin' about going to some lasses' birthday party." Said Harry.

"Lass?" Asked the first Fella.

"Believe her name was Stacey or somethin'." Said Harry.

We cut to the first Fella, who appears to be in the file cabinet of a police station. In one of his hands, he is reading a file on Scott Pilgrim. In the other hand is some hapless policeman, struggling to break free of his hold.

"Ah yes, Stacey. That's the man's sister." Said the first Fella. "That file shouldn't be too hard to find, I'll send all three of you her address via text."

"Very well boss." Said Harry. "Harry out."

The first Fella then proceeds to hang up the phone. He continues looking at the file while the policeman struggles to break free.

"Oh, you're the only one whose left, aren't you." Said the first Fella, now lifting him up. "Let's fix that."

The first Fella then proceeds to bite down on the policeman's neck.

Meanwhile, in the depths of Subspace, it is definately looking a lot livelier than it was the last time.

"We're almost there." Said Ramona. "Just a little further."

"How you somehow know this will forever escape me." Said Scott.

"I've been using Subspace for years, besides, it's not that hard to discern distance in this place. Oh look, there it is." Said Ramona.

They then approach a door, and Ramona proceeds to open it, bright light proceeding to burst out as she does.

"After you." Said Ramona.

"I thought the man was supposed to open the door for the woman." Said Scott.

"If you insist." Said Ramona, who then proceeds to enter through the doorway. Scott then immediately follows behind her, the door proceeding to shut itself.

Ramona and Scott appear to be standing in front of a large, two story white wooden house. The chatter of people can be heard on the inside.

Ramona and Scott proceed to enter, people then proceed to give them strange looks.

"Uh, hello everyone." Said Ramona.

"Ah, Ramona, Scott. Glad you could make it." Said Stacey, whose seen sitting on a couch in the corner. "You got here rather quickly."

"Subspace." Said Ramona simply.

"Ah, you mean that alternate dimension thing stuck inside your purse, that makes sense." Said Stacey.

"When did you get the time to explain Subspace to her?" Asked Scott.

"Oh, your girlfriend was sending me a package, and when I asked her how she always seems to get anywhere quickly, she explained it to me." Said Stacey.

"Cause you don't want no tyrannical megalomaniac knowing about it, huh?" Asked Scott.

"Your sister isn't tyrannical, nor is she a megalomaniac." Said Ramona.

"Well, clearly you see the layout of the house, snacks are over there in the corner, and feel free to socialize with whom ever you like." Said Stacey. "Just try not to cause a scene."

"We never try to cause any scenes to begin with!" Said Scott.

"Oh come now, Scott. Trouble always seems to find you one way or another." Called out a voice. Scott then proceeds to turn around, and sees his old gay roomate just a few inches from his face.

"GAH!" Yelled Scott, jumping back. "Hey Wallace!"

The man, now revealed to be Wallace, has short black hair, and is currently wearing a yellow leather shirt, with tall blue denim jeans, and brown laced shoes.

"Don't remember you being so jumpy." Said Wallace, almost mischieviously.

"Well if you sneak up on me like that, how do you expect me to react?" Asked Scott.

"Oh come on, Scott, don't be such a baby." Said Wallace.

Some people in the crowd start to laugh at Wallace's statement, Scott giving a blank stare.

"I'm missing a Pokemon raffle for this...right. Let's get this over with." Said Scott.

Scott proceeds to maintain his composure, and goes to grab himself something to drink, Wallace following behind him.

A few hours pass by, people seem to be enjoying themselves. Scott and Ramona tell Stacey and Wallace what they've been up to for the past year, and eventually Scott tells Wallace he proposed. When Wallace heard the news, he surprisingly didn't overreact with joy, but gave Scott a pat on the back for a job well done.

"So when is the wedding?" Asked Wallace.

"We plan to have it sometime in the winter." Said Scott.

"You know, I just happen to have a number to a wedding planner, I can give it to you if you want." Said Wallace.

"Oh sure, that'd be great!" Said Scott.

Wallace pulls out his cell phone, and begins to look through the numbers. Scott grabs a napkin and a pen.

Meanwhile, outside the house a lone black car proceeds to drive up on the street. Inside the car, we see the three Fellas Harry, Morton, and Rocke are seen sitting down.

"Is this the place?" Asked Morton.

"Should be, it is the right address." Said Harry, still scratching himself.

"Dude, you really ought to go check yourself out, those fleas are so obviously killing you." Said the third Fella, Morton.

"Like hell they are!" Yelled Harry.

"So, how are ve going to do zis?" Asked Rocke. "It's still daytime, so Harry can't transform, und aside from being invisible, zere is nothing you can really do."

"I do have more abilities than just being invisible, Rocke." Said Morton. "I can walk through walls, I can make things levitate..."

"Only at night though." Said Harry.

"Yeah that's true...well, out of all three of us, the only one who can really do a darn thing about anything is you Rocke." Said Morton.

"So, it's all up to me to kill zis Pilgrim und pluck ze Flowers? Very vell, zis should not take long." Said Rocke.

Rocke then immediately proceeds to walk out of the car.

Back inside the party, Scott is seen writing down the number on the napkin, which he then places in his pocket.

"Thanks again Wallace." Said Scott.

"Anything for a former roomate." Said Wallace, winking. "So tell me Scott, what else have you and Ramona been up to?"

"Well now that you mention it..." Said Scott.

Suddenly a loud banging is heard on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Asked Stacey.

"No idea." Said some random party goer.

The banging on the door is heard once more, and someone proceeds to answer the door. The person looks up, and sees Rocke looking down upon him.

"Guten tag, gentlemen. Tell me, have you seen a man by ze name of Scott Pilgrim?" Asked Rocke.

"Be right back." Said Scott. He then approaches the door, and looks up towards Rocke.

"Ah, are you Mr. Pilgrim?" Asked Rocke.

"You're not very subtle when it comes to asking around looking for your supposed target are you." Said Scott.

"Und by zat answer, I assume ja." Said Rocke. He then proceeds to try and deliver a haymaker to the fighter, but Scott jumps back and avoids the attack.

"Let's take this outside!" Said Scott. He rushes towards Rocke, and delivers a flying kick to his chest. To his surprise, the kick barely even budges Rocke, whose eyes then proceed to glow red. Rocke grabs Scott's leg.

"If you insist, fraulein." Said Rocke, his voice now distorted. He then proceeds to whack Scott into the wall, and then proceeds to throw him out towards the front yard. Scott proceeds to try and get up, only for Rocke to jump to his exact location. "Don't vorry, I'll be sure to make this very quick."

Comments: These monsters just don't know when to give up now do they? If there is one thing I don't like, it is a party crasher, so I seriously hope Scott and company kick this golem's ass. Then again, we don't really know how tough these Fella characters are now do we. We'll be sure to find out next time then. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment and a review, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As usual, I will see you all next chapter.


End file.
